Junjou Romantica Chat!
by Deathday1313
Summary: Exactly what the title says! I can't be bothered writing a summary so...enter at your own will! Hope you'll enjoy it! :)
1. Chapter 1

**HI! This is a Junjou Romantica fanfic where you can chat to all the guys (and girls if you want to)! SO…ENJOY!**

**NOTE: I have a writer's block on my other fanfic _My Friend_ so please bear with me.**

**Happy Chatting!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Junjou Romantica.**

* * *

Deathday: Konnichiwa! I'm here with all the guys from Junjou Romantica!

Misaki: *mumbling* Why, did they have to make it into an anime…

Deathday: Hush now, all the readers want to chat to you, so please make a good first impression!

Akihiko: How did you get all of us here?

Deathday: Cause I can.

Hiroki: *throwing books at me* THEN GET US OUT YOU BAKAYAROU!

Deathday: *shielding myself from the books* SHUT UP TSUNDERE!

Hiroki: *blushing* I-I'm not a-a TSUNDERE!

Deathday: Well, you can't hide the fact that you're an UKE. Hm? *nudging him*

Hiroki: *about to throw another book*

Nowaki: Hiro-san, be nice to the young lady.

Deathday: Um, arigato gozaimasu! *blushing a bit*

Shinobu: So, we're chatting with the readers? *gesturing to the readers*

Miyagi: Yes, Deathday said so at the start. Just wondering what gender are you?

Deathday: Female, read my profile.

Akihiko: Not interested.

Deathday: T_T Ahem, anywho, YOU! THE READER! Are allowed to ask them anything you want! *whispering* And you can ask them to do a few little dares or so…OH! AND GIFTS! YOU MAY GIVE THEM! I shall see you in the next chapter or so! Bye for now! *facing towards the guys* Say bye as well!

Junjou Characters: *waving*

* * *

**Soo, ask them WHATEVER you like! The rating MAY go up at some point, but don't worry, I'll notify you :D Bye for now!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! This is chapter 2 of Junjou Romantica Chat! And the reviews! :D But…let me make a note.**

**NOTE: SORRYSORRYSORRYSORRY I haven't watched Sekaiichi Hatsukoi, but I'll watch it sooner or later!**

**NOTE #2: I wait for a bunch of reviews rather than just one then I make a new chapter, so everybody has to be patient with me!**

**NOTE #3: There will be swearing! And a type of scene where it is…yaoi…kind of…ish…**

**Ahem, that is all. So, without further ado, ENJOY! And don't forget to review, and I make a new chapter faster!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Junjou Romantica.**

* * *

Deathday: Konnichiwa! We have many readers to chat with today, so be kind, polite, AND NO THROWING BOOKS!

Hiroki: *angry but sitting still*

Deathday: Hey, where's Akihiko?

Misaki: In bed, and I recommend not waking him up.

Deathday: I'm not stupid, if I didn't know that I wouldn't be doing this fanfic right now -_- But I have to wake him up.

Nowaki: What will you do?

Deathday: *standing up proudly* I shall wake up the demon!

Junjou Characters: -_-" Just get on with it.

Akihiko: I'm already awake, thanks to some yelling down here.

Junjou Characters: *looking at my direction*

Deathday: Ehehe…heh…OOH! First review! Please welcome, SaySaeri!

SaySaeri: Hey...

Deathday: Don't be shy, these guys don't bite! ^_^

SaySaeri: Hey Aki-chan, I have some questions for you!

Junjou Character except Akihiko: Who's Aki-chan?

Akihiko: Me, so continue, SaySaeri.

SaySaeri: 1. What would you think Suzuki-san would be like if it were human? Do you think you guys would be good friends?

Akihiko: Hm, well I hope he's like Misaki.

Misaki: EH?! Why?!

Deathday: He'd be doing both of you.

Misaki: *going through a rage fit*

Deathday: Hush…more questions.

SaySaeri: 2. What do you think about Suzuki-san and Tinkle from Sekaiichi Hatsukoi being together? Wouldn't they be so cute together?

Akihiko: Yes, very much so. *smiling*

SaySaeri: Shortening your names with -chan is fun and easier for me, so please don't mind it!

Deathday: Don't worry, they don't care! ^_^

Junjou Characters: =_="

SaySaeri: Micchan, you're so awesome! I'm a fan! You too, Shin-chan, Hiroki-chan! I love you guys!

Junjou Characters: It's nice to have some fans.

SaySaeri: Hiroki-chan, what do you think about teaching a class on book weapon aiming? Wouldn't that be a great defense mechanism if you can't really fight but can throw books with skill and precision?

Hiroki: I wouldn't mind that at all, but if they'd be slacking off during class time they are the next target when we're practicing. *fist clenching*

Everyone: O_o

SaySaeri: What do you guys think about asking if the audience would like to invite Kaoru-kun and Ryuu-chan? Or would that be weird?

Misaki: Well-

Deathday: That question would be for me. I suppose, um, well you see I don't want to do a crossover, because that would create too many reviews and I'm a busy high school student (yeah, I'm young, but who cares) and I haven't watched Sekaiichi Hatsukoi yet, so, I am very sorry if that puts you at a disadvantage when reviewing but I could try a different anime and do a different crossover, but then again, more reviews, but I'm holiday, so all is good :3

Misaki: You just want Death Note in this fanfic, don't you?

Deathday: Yes…*head down in shame* I'm a Death Note fan FOREVER! AND I LOVE IT!

Misaki: Just shut up.

Deathday: *sulking in a corner*

SaySaeri: Ah, and I don't think I forgot about you two, Yo-kun, Nowa-kun; I just don't have any questions for you guys yet.

Miyagi and Nowaki: That's okay, we can wait.

SaySaeri: I don't know why Shin-chan, but I really want to hug you. And Micchan and Suzuki-san.

Deathday: *pushing Shinobu, Misaki and Suzuki towards SaySaeri* Here you go!

Shinobu and Misaki: NO!

SaySaeri: Hiroki-chan I just want to glomp for six seconds before someone asks me to let go.

Deathday: *pushing Hiroki to SaySaeri as well* Here are all of them! And don't let go!

SaySaeri: *glomping all of them*

Deathday: *sighs* Next is Dokindokindesu. Hi!

Dokindokindesu: Hey can you dare ALL the characters to play 7 minuets in heaven? ;) hope you can LUV YA!

Junjou Characters: Hell no.

Deathday: HELL YES!

Junjou Characters: Hell no.

Deathday: HELL YES!

Junjou Characters: Hell no.

Deathday: Aw…please?

Junjou Characters: No.

Deathday: B-but, you get to do this and that, and suck this and that, and make you feel like this and that, and-

Misaki: OKAY WE GET THE POINT!

Deathday: Goody! Now sit in a circle.

Miyagi: How many times have we told you no?

Deathday: *sighs* You know, they don't call me Deathday for nothing.

Junjou Characters: *sit in a circle immediately*

Deathday: Now, Akihiko spin the bottle.

Akihiko: Wait, didn't Dokindokindesu say ALL characters?

Shinobu: Meaning…

Hiroki: You too have to play as well.

Deathday: *gulping* I don't think Dokindokindesu meant me as- WOAH *being pulled to the ground*

Akihiko: *spins the bottle*

Deathday: Please not me, no matter how sexy he is…

_Bottle lands on…HIROKI!_

Deathday: This shall be interesting!

Hiroki: *blushing madly* Uhhh…ummm…*being pulled* woah! HEY WAIT! NO!

Akihiko: The quicker we do this, the quicker it will be finished, now get in.

In the closet: Ugh, Akihiko! No stop! Ugh, no wait, I'm not ready! Mmph! No! That's enough!

Nowaki: *about to run to the closet but stopped by me*

Deathday: Uh uh, no, you have to wait for seven minutes.

In the closet: Oh god! Akihiko! I'm going to-!

7 minutes later…

Deathday: Time's up! Grab your clothes and get out!

Hiroki: *limping*

Akihiko: *grabbing a cigarette*

Nowaki: What happened?! Are you okay?!

Hiroki: I will not speak of what happened there. *winces then mumbles* Jesus Christ, how hard does Akihiko have to ram into my ass…

Nowaki: Huh sorry? I didn't hear what you said.

Hiroki: *blushing* Uh, nothing! *spins the bottle*

_Bottle lands on… SHINOBU!_

Hiroki: *sighs* Don't speak, it's bad enough for both of us.

Shinobu: Huh?! *getting dragged* H-hey, wait! No stop! HELP!

In the closet: NONONONO! Mmph! Ah! G-god, ahhh…

Deathday: Jeez, I need some tissues.

Akihiko: Why? *sees the blood dribble down my face* Oh, here. *hands a handkerchief*

Deathday: Thanks.

7 minutes later…

Deathday: Time's up and get out!

Shinobu: *running straight to Miyagi*

Hiroki: *fixing his tie*

Deathday: What happened?

Hiroki: Ain't telling you.

Deathday: He's traumatized. *sighs* Shinobu-kun~, it's your turn to spin the bottle~.

Shinobu: *still shaking but spins it*

_Bottle lands on…MISAKI!_

Deathday: Well…both ukes…I wonder…

Shinobu and Misaki: *calmly walk to the closet*

In the closet: Okay…what should we do…um…

Deathday: GET ON WITH IT!

In the closet: Uh…how about this…

Junjou Characters: *sighs* Ukes, don't know what to do without semes.

In the closet: AHH! Oh…God…haa…haa…nnn…oh my God!

7 minutes later

Deathday: TIME'S U- *Misaki and Shinobu run out of the closet* …up…

Misaki: Ahem…*spins the bottle*

_Bottle lands on…MIYAGI!_

Misaki: *gulps* Uh…well, hi! My name is-

Miyagi: Let's just go into the closet, kid.

In the closet: Um, what should I do?...

Deathday: Well…this is awkward…

In the closet: Nn…haa…*quiet*

Akihiko: It seems like Miyagi is holding back his moans.

Deathday: I don't want to listen to this.

7 minutes later…

Deathday: Time's up. Get out.

Miyagi and Misaki: *walk back calmly*

Deathday: Now, 100 dollars that the bottle lands on Nowaki.

Hiroki: You're on!

Miyagi: *spins the bottle*

_Bottle lands on…Nowaki!_

Hiroki: Fuzakenna! (Don't fuck with me!) You rigged that!

Deathday: A deal's a deal, now…

Hiroki: *gives 100 dollars*

Miyagi and Nowaki: *walk to the closet*

In the closet: Jesus, you're tall…

Deathday: He ain't Jesus, now get on with it!

In the closet: Ahh..haa…nnn…..uhh….

7 minutes later…

Deathday: Time is up! Once and for all! Now get out!

Miyagi and Nowaki: *walk back to the circle*

Akihiko: We aren't finished yet.

Deathday: I repeat: I am not called Deathday for nothing.

Akihiko: *whispering to my ear* Lie…

Deathday: Damn…he found out! L, Kira, Beyond Birthday or whoever Death Note character! PLEASE SAVE ME!

Akihiko: *crawling towards me*

Deathday: Fuzakenna! (Don't fuck with me!) I can still throw books! Eep! HELP! *being straddled* L, I'll give you an unlimited supply of candy!

L: *capoeira kicks Akihiko* Candy stash, now.

Deathday: *gives* Arigatou gozaimasu!

Akihiko: Jesus, that was one hell of a kick…*rubbing his shoulder*

Deathday: Ahem, that is all for today! Hope you enjoyed and don't forget to review! Also, just wondering, would you like Death Note to come into the chat or no? You can vote on my profile! Bye for now!

* * *

**Soo, review, and vote if you want Death Note coming in. Stay tuned for the next chapter :3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yay! More reviews! Now, I got nothing say in this author's note but to tell that there is swearing and yaoi…ish…kind of…scenes, so yeah. ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Junjou Romantica.**

**OH! Another note! I MIGHT move the rating up to M, since this looks...well...not suitable for young people...so watch out for that.**

* * *

Deathday: Konnichiwa! I'm with the sexy guys of Junjou Romantica! The poll results say that no one wants Death Note in! That's okay, but…

Misaki: But?

Deathday: I WILL bring in L if any of you guys harass me. *glaring*

Everyone except Akihiko: *glaring at Akihiko*

Deathday: Okay, now let's bring in the reviews! First up is Dokindokindesu.

Hiroki: Oh HELL NO!

Dokindokindesu: OMG!I CAN'T BELIVE YOU USED MY SUGGESTION! Your so nice... :)

Deathday: D'aww, thanks! :3

Dokindokindesu: Ummm..oh can you please dare MISAKI to dress up as a bunny? and hiro-san as a bear and shinobu as a cat?

Deathday: Hehehe…no problems…

Junjou Characters: O_o

Dokindokindesu: Thx! Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Deathday: XOXO to you as well :D Now, *holding up a bunny suit and passing it to Akihiko* Make him wear the suit.

Akihiko: *lighting a cigarette* Why?

Deathday: You get to see him in it as well :3

Akihiko: *chasing Misaki around the room*

Deathday: *holding the bear suit* Nowaki, dress him up.

Nowaki: I have to go to work. See you.

Deathday: Fine, I'll do it. *stomping towards Hiroki*

Hiroki: BAKAYAROU! Leave me alone!

Deathday: *throwing the cat suit at Miyagi* Just do it.

Miyagi: *sighs* Come on…into the suit.

Shinobu: What are you doing?! NO! *fighting back but fails* DAMMIT! *in the cat suit*

Deathday: *dragging Hiroki but gets distracted* AWW! NEKO-SHINOBU!

Hiroki: *runs off*

Deathday: COME BACK!

Misaki: Usagi-san! Stop please- ah! *pushed against the wall*

Akihiko: Dress up.

Misaki: NO! STOP! BAKA! Ahhh…*being kissed everywhere*

Deathday: *dying of sexyness* Must…record…but…must chase HIROKI!

Hiroki: DON'T CALL ME BY MY FIRST NAME!

Deathday: *chasing him* HIROKI! HIROKI! HIROKI! HIROKI! HIROKI! HIROKI! HIROKI! HIROKI! HIROKI! HIROKI! HIROKI! HIROKI! HIROKI! HIROKI! HIROKI! HIROKI! HIROKI! HIROKI! HIROKI! HIROKI! HIROKI!

Hiroki: SHUT UP!

Misaki: *in the bunny suit* You baka! You seduced me!

Akihiko: This gives me an idea…*typing on the computer*

Misaki: NO! BAKA USAGI! DON'T START UP ANOTHER ONE OF THOSE PERVERTED NOVELS! *jumping up and down in the bunny suit*

Akihiko: But you have to admit, *checking out Misaki* it's quite a turn-on.

Hiroki: *yelling noises in the background* *tired out* Nowaki, you baka, where are you? *falls to the ground*

Deathday: *dresses Hiroki up* Ta-da!

Nowaki: *comes back* I'm back- *sees Hiroki in the bear suit* Hiro-san, you're so kawaii!

Deathday: I know right! ^_^ Okay, Dokindokindesu, your dare is done! And you guys have to stay in the suits! *yelling in the background* Next up is SaySaeri!

SaySaeri: Awww, thank you for answering my questions! :3 And letting me hug you guys, albeit unwillingly, but that's alright!

Deathday: You're welcome! And the guys will come to your service anytime! ^_^

Hiroki: =_= Don't answer our questions.

SaySaeri: Micchan, do you ever plan to cut your hair?

Misaki: Why is it that bad?! *trying to touch his hair but realises he's still in the bunny suit*

SaySaeri: I hope you don't though, it's great the way it is.

Misaki: Oh whew!

SaySaeri: Oh, and... *pulls out big stuff animals out of bag*  
A cuddly bear for Micchan, a panda with a detachable mustache for Shin-chan, and a big ducky holding little duckies! The little duckies are re-attachable too!

Misaki: Wow!~ Arigatou gozaimasu! *smiling at SaySaeri*

Shinobu: THIS is the reason why I still stay in this chat, we receive free gifts! Arigatou!

SaySaeri: And for Nowa-kun, here's a long fleece scarf; share it with Hiroki-chan, okay?

_Insert dramatic scene where Nowaki pulls Hiroki back by the scarf and they're lips are an inch apart._

Deathday: I'll insert scenes here and there when necessary.

SaySaeri: Yo-kun, here's a free ticket for two to a free spa day. *Glare* If you mess this up, you'll pay!

Miyagi: *sighs* Shinobu-kun, we're going.

_Insert scene where Miyagi and Shinobu are in the outdoor bath (they are wearing clothes but since their in the water it's see-through) and Miyagi has both hands on either side of Shinobu's head and Miyagi is leaning forward to kiss him._

The rest of the Junjou Characters: You're good at making scenes like this.

Deathday: Thank you, I try :3

SaySaeri: Aki-chan can get whatever he wants, so I can't even try. Good luck, Micchan! I'm rooting for you, so become more confident in your feelings, okay?

Misaki: *sulking in a corner* Ugh…I'll try…*blushing*

SaySaeri: Bye-bye now! *Runs out of the audience as to not miss the bus home*

Deathday: Bye, see you next time! Alrighty, next up is Alana-kittychan. OOH, new reader! HI! :3

Alana-kittychan: Lol oh god too funny!

Deathday: I'll continue to make more funny moments!

Alana-kittychan: Ok now what to ask hmm oh I know! Nowaki & Hiroki as well as Usagi & Misaki Please go and get married (has been reading the manga a long time and the last chapters I've read where so cute!)

Deathday: You heard Alana! Ukes dress up in wedding dresses and Semes dress up in suits! Go go go!

Hiroki: EH?! *getting dragged away* WHY?!

Deathday: Since _I_ want to see it, SHINOBU! MIYAGI! WEDDING AS WELL!

Shinobu: NO!

Miyagi: You have to listen to the lady, she's very deadly.

_1 hour later…_

Deathday: Okay, come out! *shocked * WHY ISN'T KAMIJOU IN A FRICKIN DRESS?!

Hiroki: I. Can. Kill. You. Very. Easily. *seething with rage*

Deathday: Yeah yeah yeah…let me find you a dress.

Hiroki: *runs off*

Deathday: DAMMIT! WHERE DO YOU GET ALL THIS STAMINA FROM?! *chasing after Hiroki*

_A few minutes later…_

Deathday: I GIVE UP! *falls to the ground* But you're going to wear a suit that _I _choose!

Hiroki: Agreed.

(Here's the pic! { www . zerochan 377213 } Take out spaces)

Deathday: *sighs* Here they are in their wedding dresses and in a suit. *slumps on the couch*

Alana-kittychan: Shinobu did you ever stop to think to take cooking lessons?

Shinobu: *blushing* I-I…yeah, kind of, I'm l-learning…

Deathday: *whispering* He's so kawaii~...

Alana-kittychan: Yoh I think it would be a better idea to stop with the teasing flirting you do to Hiroki all the time.

Miyagi: But you have to admit, his reactions are quite adorable…

Hiroki: *throwing books at Miyagi* SHUT UP PROFESSOR!

Alana-kittychan: I know he's cute when he blushes and gets all upset over it but it's give Shinobu all sorts of bad ideas and if your not careful Nowaki will hurt you again for coming at his Iike that ( although I must say Nowaki being all piss off after you trying to kiss Hiroki like that was damit hot to see (scary but hot) make note to never go onto Nowaki's bad side!)

Miyagi: Yes, I know, but still, Kamijou's reactions are quite…

Deathday: Don't say it. *pointing at Nowaki*

Nowaki: *trying to hide his anger*

Alana-kittychan: hmm now what to do... Oh *rips off Hiroki and Misaki's T-shirts then has melted Chocolate put all over their chests as well as put a bit of the chocolate on their noses* Nowaki could you go lick the chocolate off of Hiroki please?

Deathday: Uh, *blushing* you heard what Alana said, um, go and…well, yeah. *blushing harder*

Hiroki: NOWAKI! STOP- _ahh…_

_Insert scene where Nowaki pushed Hiroki against the wall and grabbing his wrists and sucking his neck (and going lower…) and Hiroki has his eyes shut, blushing and is panting a bit._

Misaki: Usagi-san! No! *running off to find a towel* WHERE ARE THE DAMN TOWELS?!

Deathday: I…didn't buy any…

Alana-kittychan: Usagi-San here's a chocolate Misaki for you to enjoy do please lick all that Chocolate off him ok! ( oh god wish I could have photos of that if they do or have someone draw it)

Deathday: I inserted scenes if that satisfies you :3

Misaki: I swear I'll- woah! NONONONONO! _Nnn…haa…_

_Insert scene where Misaki is laying down on the couch, blushing, has an arm draped over his eyes and Akihiko is sucking Misaki's torso._

Miyagi: Impressive scenes once more.

Deathday: Arigatou.

Alana-kittychan: Wish we had you as my English Teacher Hiroki when I was in High school I swear some of the boys in my class could use books and things getting thrown at them for acting up when I was trying to read and do my English class work (heck half of them always made fun of my reading Harry potter books when I was waiting for the teacher to show up to class)

Deathday: Ugh, I know that feeling all too well, I was reading the first volume of _Absolute Boyfriend_ and the cover had a shirtless guy and they all said I was a perv cause the guy was shirtless, lucky I was strong, I punched the crap out of the guys =_=

Junjou Characters: O_o

Hiroki: Ahem, *gives a pile of books to Alana-kittychan* use this as defence, and tell those boys to SHUT THE HELL UP OR ELSE I'LL COME TO THEIR HOME AND SLIT THEIR THROAT!

Everyone else: O_o

Deathday: Ahem, I think that is all for today! Bye for now!

Junjou Characters: *waving*

* * *

**TADA! Don't forget to review, and I'll see you next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello! How are we all? I hope you are well and enjoy this sexy-packed chapter in store for you! There is swearing (as per usual), YAOI-NESS (DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ) and…kawaii-ness! :3 So…enjoy!**

**Oh, and this will be a loooonnnnggggg chapter…so bear with me.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Junjou Romantica.**

* * *

Deathday: Konnichiwa! WOO! Reviews! Let's quickly move it along so welcome, Dokindokindesu! Hiya!

Dokindokindesu: ...YEP I LUV YOU NOWXOXO

Deathday: D'aww, thanks! :3

Dokindokindesu: Sorry to all the junjou couples for my dares but I got a perverted mind and not afraid to admit it as well…

Deathday: ME NEITHER! YAOI FANS 4EVA! We should be friends!

Misaki: Shut up.

Dokindokindesu: Death-chan if you do use this one of the many dares I may suggest plz mix up the junjou characters and sit up dates

Deathday: Ooh yes! /

Junjou Characters: STOP GIVING HER IDEAS!

Dokindokindesu: YOU ARE THE BEST AS USAUL! xoxoxoxxxxxoooxoxox

Deathday: AWW! They love me! XOXOXOXO

Dokindokindesu: LUV YA chu

Deathday: Now, how to do this…Oh! I know! *puts their names into the hat* Nowaki, get a piece of paper.

Nowaki: *thinking in his mind HIRO-SAN HIRO-SAN HIRO-SAN HIRO-SAN HIRO-SAN* *grabs a piece of paper* Misaki?

Misaki: DAMMIT!

Deathday: Hm, you guys are going to an amusement park and having snacks, then coming back to the studio! Have fun! Akihiko, get a piece of paper.

Akihiko: *sighs* *reads the paper* Shinobu.

Shinobu: *being dragged by Akihiko* Eh? Where are we going?!

Deathday: Movie, dinner, then come back here. Now get out. Hiroki, I see you have your _Kyouju _(Professor) to yourself.

_Flashback: Miyagi almost kissing Hiroki._

Hiroki: S-shut up.

Deathday: Yeah yeah, that's what they all say, you guys are going to the beach to have picnic then coming back here.

Miyagi: *sighs then grabs Hiroki's wrist* there's no getting out of it, let's go.

Deathday: Now, let's watch what is going on! I planted about…1,000,000 security cameras in each of the places so no need to worry!

WITH NOWAKI AND MISAKI!

Nowaki: Hmm, let's go to that place.

Misaki: Hm? Roller-coaster?

Nowaki: No, the one beside it. *pointing to the haunted house*

Misaki: Eh?! WHY?!

Nowaki: Deathday gave me a list of places to go, and it says in small print 'Failure to comply to go to these places will result in a near-death bashing from yours truly'.

Misaki: *dragging Nowaki behind him* Then let's go, I don't want to be on the scary side of Deathday.

WITH AKIHIKO AND SHINOBU!

Shinobu: *reading the list I gave them* She scares me.

Akihiko: *sighs* We all agree, but let's enter the theatres.

_Watching the movie 10 seats away from each other._

WITH DEATHDAY

Deathday: Dang, I should written 'sitting next to each other'. Oh well.

WITH MIYAGI AND HIROKI!

Miyagi: *still holding Hiroki's wrist* Hm, this spot is good to sit down and eat. Come on.

_Both sitting on a picnic blanket_.

Hiroki: *crossing his arms and looking away from Miyagi*

Miyagi: *eating then turns Hiroki's chin so he's facing him* Look, I was stupid, I won't do anything, just eat, the food is getting cold.

Hiroki:…*sighs* But, Nowaki…you saw him…he was…

Miyagi: I know, I won't get between you, he's the one. And besides, Shinobu…he…drives me crazy…but isn't that called love?

Hiroki: Yeah, professor. *eating*

WITH NOWAKI AND MISAKI!

Nowaki: *walking past the scariest stuff you ever seen* =_=

Misaki: AHH! KYAHH! WAHH! GAHH! AHH!

Nowaki: *irritated* Look, it's just a puppet.

Misaki: Shut up, it's scary, look! *looking into a mirror then a hand grabs his shirt* WAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Nowaki: Shut up! *kisses him just so he could shut up*

_Wait for it…_

Misaki: O/O *closes his eyes* Mmm…

Nowaki: *puts his arms around Misaki's waist*

Misaki: *puts his hands in Nowaki's hair*

_They break apart for air and realize what they're doing._

Nowaki: *punching the mirror and breaks the plastic and hits the guy behind it* Shit…sorry.

Scary actor: Fuck you. *storms off*

Misaki: Never speak of this. What's next on the list?

Nowaki: Snacks, paintball, then go to back to the studio.

_Both exit the haunted house and eat at a nearby food stand._

WITH AKIHIKO AND SHINOBU!

_Both of them exit the theatre then eat at the restaurant._

Akihiko: *eating* The food good?

Shinobu: *eating fast* Um, yeah!

Akihiko: *grabs a piece of rice stuck to Shinobu's face then eats it*

Shinobu: Eh? You could've just put it on the napkin. *accidentally ate some wasabi* HOTHOTHOTHOT! *grabs the nearest drink*

Akihiko: Shinobu! That is-!

Shinobu: *drinks the whole bottle*

Akihiko:…wine. *grabbing Shinobu's wrist* That's it, we're going back to the studio. *running to the car*

WITH DEATHDAY

Deathday: Crap…that is…bad…really bad…ain't my problem!

WITH MIYAGI AND HIROKI!

Miyagi: *hears some thunder* Damn…Kamijou.

Hiroki: Hm? What?

Miyagi: We're leaving, I hear thunder.

_Starts raining_.

Hiroki: Too late, find some shelter!

_Sitting at the picnic area where there is a roof covering it._

Miyagi: Looks like it won't stop soon…

WITH NOWAKI AND MISAKI!

Nowaki: It's raining.

Misaki: Huh?! What?! *getting flustered*

Nowaki: What? *leaning towards him*

Misaki: Nothing! *rain falls on his head* Damn it, and we have no car or any transportation near us!

Nowaki: Let's make a run for it! *grabbing Misaki's wrist*

_Run back all the way to the studio_

Deathday: WOO! First couple back! *hands towels* I finally bought towels! Isn't that great?!

Misaki: Should've done it earlier, what's going on now?

Deathday: Check this one out, Shinobu ate wasabi by accident, drank the wine by accident, now they're driving back.

WITH AKIHIKO AND SHINOBU!

Shinobu: Ugh, hehe, *hic* Aki-chan…hehe *hic* *trailing his fingers up Akihiko's chest*

Akihiko: *thinking in his mind SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT* Hands to yourself. I will not cheat on Misaki.

BACK IN THE STUDIO

Deathday: You two will have a lot of explaining to do once they come back.

Both of them: *pointing at each other* It's his fault.

Deathday: *sighs* Go and grab a change of clothes, maybe take a shower.

Nowaki: I'm taking a shower first.

Misaki: I'll go to the kitchen and eat.

WITH MIYAGI AND HIROKI!

_Awkward silence between them._

Hiroki: *reading a book*

Miyagi: *looking at him then sighs*

Hiroki: *not looking away from his book* What is it?

Miyagi: Hm? Oh, it's nothing. Just wondering what you're reading.

Hiroki: *puts his book down* Professor, I've been with you for more than 5 years and I know when you're lying. Tell me the truth.

Miyagi: What are talking about? I was actually wondering what you're reading.

Hiroki: Tell me. What is it?

Miyagi: *sighs* Um, well…I think…I may have some…ugh, never mind.

Hiroki: May have some what?

Miyagi: Some…feelings…for you…

Hiroki: *staring at him with wide eyes*

Miyagi: Um, don't worry! I love Shinobu more and-*cut off by Hiroki kissing him*…Kamijou…

Hiroki: Miyagi…

BACK AT THE STUDIO

Deathday: Damn…I knew that would happen…*sighs* It would break their hearts if Shinobu and Nowaki saw this…

WITH MIYAGI AND HIROKI!

Miyagi: *pushes Hiroki down on the table*

Hiroki: *shirt is unbuttoned* Mmm…

Miyagi: *stops then looks at Hiroki* What the hell are we doing? Shit…*gets off Hiroki* Kamijou…I'm sorry.

Hiroki: *blushing then hugs him from behind* I'm sorry as well, but what should we do? We could be friends with benefits…but Nowaki wouldn't like it…

Miyagi: Same goes for Shinobu…dammit, it's so hard. Let's speak to Deathday about it when we go back.

Hiroki: Good timing *buttoning his shirt* the rain stopped.

_Both of them running back to the studio._

BACK AT THE STUDIO

Deathday: *sighs* Hmm…

Akihiko: Shitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshit!

Shinobu: HEHEHEHE! COME BACK~!

Deathday: I solemnly apologize Miyagi-san! *punches Shinobu*

Shinobu: *K.O.*

Akihiko: Thank you, where's Misaki?

Deathday: Kitchen.

Hiroki: We're…*panting* back…

Deathday: Good timing, *whispering* I'll talk to you guys at the end of the show.

Hiroki: You know what happened?

Deathday: *gesturing to the 100 T.V. screens*

Shinobu: HEHEHE! OOH! *stumbles* AHAHAA!

Miyagi: *staring at me with a 'WTF?!' look*

Deathday: Got drunk by accident. Here, I'll magically make him undrunk! *clicks fingers*

Shinobu: EH?! The hell happened?!

Deathday: You're back in the studio. And we have another person to talk to!

Hiroki: *slumping on the couch* No…more…please…

Deathday: Sorry, Kamijou-san, hope you can rest soon. Please welcome!...*reading the palmcards* OOH! We have an anonymous review! Say hi to doesn't matter!

Junjou Characters: *all come back and sit in the lounge* What?

doesn't matter: This is so cool!

Deathday: I know right! :D

doesn't matter: I wish that Miyagi would *ahem* PLAY with Shinobu's body in front of the others. Both of their faces would be as red as a ripe tomato. lol.

Deathday: OH…

Akihiko: MY…

Everyone else: GOD!

Miyagi: O_O …well…

Shinobu: Uhhh, haha, very funny, *nervous* hahaha…

Junjou Characters: Sucks to be you.

Deathday: S-sorry, but…yeah…*pushing Shinobu to Miyagi* HAVE FUN!

Miyagi: *sighs* Of all the things, they choose this…*walking towards Shinobu*

Shinobu: Eh? Huh? Nononono! *pushed against the wall*

Everyone else: *eating popcorn*

Deathday: Who wants some 3D glasses? Amplifies the sexy-ness!

Junjou Characters except Shinobu and Miyagi: *wearing 3D glasses*

Miyagi: *whispering in Shinobu's ear* You secretly want this, don't you?

Shinobu: Huh?! *being kissed at the neck* FUZAKENNA! (Don't fuck with me) _Ahh…_

_Insert scene where Shinobu is pushed against the wall, his shirt is fully unbuttoned, his belt is unbuckled, he is panting and blushing and Miyagi is holding Shinobu's wrists down, he is trailing kisses down Shinobu's lips, jawline, neck, collarbone, chest, stomach, abdomen and going lower…_

Hiroki: OKAY STOP! Don't want to see it!

Deathday: O/O *stunned* M-me neither…*nosebleed* umm, your dare is done guys…

Shinobu and Miyagi: *GETTING IT ON!*

Deathday: Oh dear, I shall censor it…*puts a curtain in front of them* Okay, ahem, please welcome SaySaeri!

SaySaeri: Hi again!

Junjou Characters: *exhausted* hey…

SaySaeri: You guys are such lovely men, thank you for still going through with this against your will.

Junjou Characters: *sighs* no problems…=_=

SaySaeri: Hiroki-chan, you've been running a lot, so here's this pen that shocks at the end for when they try and touch you okay? It paralyses them to the floor for about 5 minutes or so, and it has replaceable batteries.

Hiroki: YOU ARE MY GUARDIAN ANGEL.

Deathday: Not really. *wearing a rubber suit* You may have excelled in English Literature, but it's common knowledge that rubber conducts electricity.

Hiroki: Damn…*tests it on me*

Deathday: *paralysed* Dammit! It's an anti-rubber conducting shock pen.

Miyagi: That's a mouthful of words, why not shorten it by A.R.C.S.P?

Deathday: No need, I'm da author mun! *unparalyses myself*

Junjou Characters: Try-hard Jamaican.

SaySaeri: I don't know why, but I just want to give you guys stuff than ask you guys to do something... The others before me are really creative with their requests. XD

Misaki: IT'S BETTER THAT WAY! I'M TIRED!

SaySaeri: I could only watch in amused silence while pitying you guys in guilt. I'm so sorry...

Deathday: Ha.

Junjou Characters: =_=

SaySaeri: Um... I guess while I'm on here I may as well just request... All the ukes sit on the Seme's laps for 10 minutes. It's not that bad... is it?

Misaki: No, not really unless you're with a man who won't stop touching you everywhere!

SaySaeri: You guys go through so much... Thank you for your hard work!

Junjou Characters: That made our day, you're welcome :)

SaySaeri: Oh, I have to leave again, bye-bye! *Leaves audience*

Deathday: Bye! Next is Alana-kittychan! Sup?

Alana-kittychan: Omg *blushing so much* thank you all very much for that (glad to see the Nowaki & Usagi like their chocolate on their Ukes idea from me)

Nowaki and Akihiko: It was delicious and satisfying. *smirking*

Hiroki and Misaki: -_-"

Alana-kittychan: well I know one of Usagi-san fave animals is bears but I'd also like to know what other animals he like?

Akihiko: I used to like ducks, but it resulted with my father buying a load of them.

Alana-kittychan: Same with all the other Junjou characters as well :)

Hiroki: Nightingales, their singing soothes my anger.

Nowaki: Any type of bird, they always flock near me whenever I visit the pond with a loaf of bread.

Misaki: Hamsters, they're just…cute.

Deathday: I agree, I love gerbils.

Shinobu: Dogs, quite lively, always want attention, but always a man's best friend.

Miyagi: Cats, they keep me company.

Alana-kittychan: oh and being as cats are my fave animals could all the Ike dress up as cute nekos?

Junjou Ukes: *run off*

Deathday: I repeat: I AM DA AUTHOR MUN! *clicks fingers*

_Misaki is in an fat and fluffy orange cat suit, Hiroki is in a REALLY FLUFFY grey cat suit and Shinobu is in a fluffy black and white cat suit._

Nowaki: Hiroki, you're so kawaii!

Deathday: There, all cat suited up!

Alana-kittychan:Thank you :3

Deathday: Well, that's all folks, see you next time! :3

_Everyone leaves to sleep in their rooms._

Deathday: Miyagi, Hiroki, sit down.

_All of us sitting in the kitchen_

Deathday: You guys really got to settle this…problem of yours. So tell me, Miyagi, what's wrong?

Miyagi: I told Hiroki I still had some feelings for him, and then…we kissed.

Hiroki: And then almost…

Deathday: I see, so you're saying you stopped before it got any worse?

Hiroki: Yeah...

Deathday: Hm…so now you're friends with benefits.

Hiroki: Not really, we're just stuck with the problem how we are going to break it down to Nowaki and Shinobu.

Deathday: Well…all I can say is you have to be straight-forward with them, and see the outcome, but in all honesty…

Miyagi: What? *grabbing a cigarette*

Deathday: Keep what happened today to yourselves, nobody must find out, and make sure that something like this won't happen again in the future.

Miyagi and Hiroki: *DEATH GLARE* It was your fault in the first place, you made us go on a date.

Deathday: Hehe… ^o^" …yeah, sorry…but all we can do is keep this secret, kay?

Miyagi and Hiroki: Yeah, good night.

_We rest for the night but don't notice that a person was secretly listening in the conversation…_

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN! Vote who overheard the conversation in my profile! And once you do, look out for a new fanfic! You heard right! I will be writing a side story to this fanfic called_ Lust, Secrets, And Everything In Between. _Just came up the title now lol, anywho, ENJOY the rest of this fanfic, and wait for the newest fanfic yet! Bye for now!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello fellow readers! I got a HEAP of reviews! Thank you so much for that! And four notes:**

**NOTE #1: I really should move the rating to M right now, but…I don't know! Well, the rating will be M by…THE NEXT CHAPTER! I hope to see you in the M section!**

**NOTE #2: There is, bits of swearing, yaoi and smexy-ness, as usual :D And this chapter is RRREEEEAAAALLYYYY LONG, so bear with me.**

**NOTE #3: Vote on my profile who overheard the conversation last chapter! However, I won't create that story right now, but expect it in the future.**

**NOTE #4: There is a part where the web address has been taken out, so I'll have to describe it myself, sorry about that.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Junjou Romantica.**

**ENJOY!...But I have to warn you, there is so much boy and boy scenes where if your parents see it, they'll probably disown you (not in reality though, you're just going to get scolded) I don't want anybody who is sensitive to this type of thing reporting it, so do us a favour, hate sex-related scenes, just press the BACK button and nobody gets hurt, traumatized or freaked out. Anybody who is brave about this sort of thing, then read on if you dare…**

* * *

Deathday: Heya! Lovin' the reviews! Keep them coming! Okay, first up is Alana-kittychan!

Alana-kittychan: ((Jumps off from tumblr (is lanasugarcat on Tumblr) to review this awesome fic before bed))

Deathday: YAY! I'm better than Tumblr! :3

Alana-kittychan: ok who was the wise guy/ girl who asked for the Junjou couple to change partners *is a little pissed off*

Deathday: Uhhh, not me, I did it for a fellow reader!

Junjou Characters: We second that statement.

Alana-kittychan: sorry hi all just is somewhat upset at have my otps *Usagi & Misaki and Nowaki & Hiroki be my otps* I know a bunch of fan girls from Tumblr who would love to give them a talking off for messing with these otps! *starts to sniffles and cry*

Deathday: I apologize *pats back* Don't worry they're back to normal. *glancing over to Miyagi and Hiroki*

Alana-kittychan: WHY Must you mess with something that makes others so happy it's one of the few otps on tumblr that DOES make me feel like my heart been broken to pieces with sadness D8

Deathday: Don't worry, this is just a fanfic! Don't cry D: It makes me cry…*sniffles*

Alana-kittychan: Sorry *sniffles* just when my otps of Junjou gets mess with like this I get a little upset *cuddles kit the Skelton kitty plush* need a hug and tissues now!

Deathday: Come on guys, lets all hug Alana!

Everyone: *hugging Alana*

Deathday: Here, tissues. I feel bad that one of my fellow readers is upset! Here! Akihiko, Misaki, Nowaki and Hiroki plushies! *giving them to Alana*

Alana-kittychan: Thank miss Author for the stuff you did for me last chap but you put it as if it was someone else ask it in places so guess you must of been rushed *sniffles some more* sorry if I'm being a bother right now with my sad whimpering!

Deathday: No sweetie it's okay! And yes, I think I rushed…

Akihiko: Meaning you DID rush.

Deathday: Look, when you're living in a house where you have to do chores non-stop and trying to update a long chapter, OF COURSE I would've rushed, but I really need to get into the habit of re-reading my fanfics.

Alana-kittychan: Maybe if you could be so kind as to have Usagi Misaki Nowaki and Hiroki to spend a day at a spa and maybe have a kinky foursome in a hot spring please? Oh and just so Shinobu and Yoh don't feel left out have them have a nice day at the beach (Yoh and Shinobu should help each other with the putting on the sunscreen (and they have to do it in a sexy manner!)

Junjou Characters: *jaw drops*

Deathday: Just do it, after all…YOLO!

Junjou Characters: =_="

_Insert scene where all of them are sitting in the spa (clothes on but see through) and Misaki is sitting in Hiroki's lap (WOAH MY GAWD) and Hiroki is unbuttoning Misaki's shirt and is sitting in Nowaki's lap and Akihiko is kissing Misaki and Nowaki is sucking Hiroki's neck and leaving bite marks._

_(If anybody is still confused {I am, I think} the order is: Akihiko is straddling Misaki, Misaki is sitting in Hiroki's lap and Hiroki is sitting on Nowaki's lap. Anybody still confused? Yes? Well I give up lol)_

Deathday: My god…what have I created…*nosebleed* Terrorist couple's turn!

_Insert scene where Miyagi is wearing a shirt and shorts and Shinobu is wearing shorts only and Miyagi is straddling Shinobu and sucking on his neck and holding both of Shinobu's wrists down with one hand and his other hand (full of sunscreen) is moving down Shinobu's chest, and going lower…and Shinobu is blushing profusely, his eyes are shut, and is panting._

Deathday: This is too much for me…

Alana-kittychan: Oh and before I head off to bed how do each of the couples like to spoon/ sleep with their love of their lives :P

Miyagi: Shinobu lives in his own home, he visits me though.

Misaki: I put Suzuki-san between us, Usagi-san might try something while I sleep.

Akihiko: It's after sex.

Misaki: USAGI-SAN!

Nowaki: It rarely happens, because I've got a job and we're never really able to see each other that much, however, when it does happen, I always put my arm around Hiroki's waist.

Deathday: There you have it :3

Alana-kittychan: Well I got to go the kitties are already telling me it's late and time to sleep! But before I go I give cute kitty versions of all the Junjou characters for you all to enjoy bye! *skips away*

Deathday: WOW!~ ARIGATOU! *hugging them* Ahem, next is Dokindokindesu!

Dokindokindesu: Ohohohoh I see you used the idea death-chan...LOVE YA!

Deathday: YEAH! :D 3

Dokindokindesu: Sorry to the JR characters I just can't help it but its not like you guys weren't having fun right? *mainly you-know-who*

Deathday: *glancing over to Miyagi and Hiroki*

Nowaki: Who wasn't having fun?

Deathday: Huh?! What are you talking about, everyone was having fun! *nervous laughter*

Hiroki: *looking away from Miyagi*

Dokindokindesu: anyway Iove love love love you death-chan and my next request is to let the ukes and their semes give them a...MAKEOVER! Theme: popstar, cross-dressing, animals or cosplay.

Deathday: Sure! :D Junjou Romantica, cosplay.

Misaki:...that isn't bad…

Deathday: Junjou Egoist, cross-dressing.

Hiroki: NO.

Deathday: Junjou Terrorist, animals. NOW GO!

WITH THE ROMANTICA COUPLE!

Misaki: Look at these costumes! Naruto, DBZ, Death Note, Sekaiichi Hatsukoi, and more!

Akihiko: Hm…*grabbing a costume* Wear this. *holding out a Ciel Phantomhive outfit*

Misaki: Um, no, just no.

Akihiko: I'll wear this if you do. *holding up a Devil Jin outfit*

Misaki: Damn…seriously? I mean you could just wear a different outfit.

Akihiko: I don't mind.

Misaki: Well, if you say so…

WITH THE EGOIST COUPLE!

Hiroki: *throwing a book with every word he says* I! AM! NOT! GOING! TO! CROSS! DRESS!

Nowaki: Hm…*looking at the outfits then picking one and going into the dressing room*

Hiroki: I will surely kill Deathday for sure, screw the fact that…_that_…happened…huh? *looking for Nowaki* Nowaki? Hey, where are you?

Nowaki: *in the dressing room* Hm…Hiro-san, come over here.

Hiroki: Are you in the dressing room? *opens the door* WHAAA?!

Nowaki: *wearing a purple skirt that touches the floor and wearing a purple corset* What?

Hiroki: *spazzing moment* Uh…um…you…how…oh…eh…uh…

Nowaki: *holding out a pink and black kimono with flower decorating it* Don't ask, just wear.

Hiroki: *snapping out of his spazzing moment* NO WAY IN HELL AM I WEARING THIS!

Nowaki: Fine, then be my guest. *gesturing to the other clothes*

_Rows of clothing that include miniskirts, bras, lingerie and really, really rude outfits._

Hiroki: *browsing them over* O_O I'll take that kimono.

WITH THE TERRORIST COUPLE!

Shinobu: No more cats, I'm sick of them.

Miyagi: Wear this. *holding out a Daffy Duck costume*

Shinobu: No.

Miyagi: I don't think anybody saw this but…read the tag.

Shinobu: *reading it aloud* Failure to dress up in costume or correct style will result in a near-death bashing by yours truly. Fuck…*wearing the Daffy Duck costume*

Miyagi: Ugh…*wearing the Bugs Bunny costume* I hate this.

Deathday: OKAY GUYS! COME OUT!

Junjou Characters: *come out wearing a costume*

Miyagi: My god…Nowaki!

Nowaki: =_= Trust me, there was worse.

Hiroki: The hell?! Akihiko!

Akihiko: Well, I liked the wings.

Deathday: I LOVE THE DEVIL JIN KAZAMA COSPLAY!

Shinobu: Um, Ciel Phantomhive?

Misaki: Yep, the one and only…but look at you guys!

Junjou Romantica and Egoist: *stare at Junjou Terrorist with a 'WTF!' look*

Junjou Terrorist: Shut up…look at Hiroki.

Akihiko: You know…

Misaki: He does…

Deathday: Look kind of…

Everyone except Hiroki: KAWAII.

Hiroki: *rage fit* SHUT UP!

Deathday: There you have it, Dokindokindesu!

Dokindokindesu: XOXOXOXXOOXOXOX YOU KNOW I LUV YA!

Deathday: LUV YA TOO! XOXOXOXO! Next is SaySaeri!

SaySaeri: Hi, again. Oh Deathday-chan, you made a mistake and the end of Alana-kittychan's part and put in my name.

Deathday: *gasps* Did I?! *reading over last chapter* DAMMIT! I shall change it, thank you for telling me!

SaySaeri: Have you read Sekaiichi Hatsukoi yet, just wondering.

Deathday: No I haven't but I'm SOOO watching it after this. I'm up to episode 5 and I'm lovin it!~ \(*O*)/

SaySaeri: Is it strange that I feel like just giving stuff only to Micchan, Shin-chan, and Hiroki-chan? I don't understand why, but I just feel like you guys are really precious...  
Not like the others are not precious or anything, you guys are precious too...

Misaki: Don't worry, one day you like us, the next day you like somebody else, it's common.

Deathday: I agree with Misaki.

Junjou Characters: And thank you for saying that we're precious to you.

SaySaeri: Anyway... *hands everyone including Deathday a bag of cookies and brownies* here you go!

Deathday: OH…MY…YAOI! I got a gift! *munching on them* THANK YOU SOOOO MUCH!

Misaki: Mmm, these are yum!

SaySaeri: Man, I feel like that woman next door that likes to bake cookies for the neighbor's kids... I'm not even that old yet... ("'-_- )

Deathday: Nah, baking's for everybody!

Misaki: Except for the ones who don't know how to…*staring at Akihiko*

Deathday: Misaki-kun, stop being so mean, Akihiko's your lover :3

SaySaeri: Okay, bye for now! *leaves*

Deathday: Bye!~ Next is doesn't matter! Heya!

doesn't matter: Thanks a bunch for actually putting my request through, I really like the junjou terrorist couple so you really made my day.

Deathday: Aw, you're welcome! ^_^

doesn't matter: Anyways, I just have three questions for the Junjou boys. One, what is their most embarrassing secret about themselves?

Akihiko: I have nothing to hide.

Deathday Are you sure?

Misaki: Um…sexual orientation.

Hiroki: I suppose um…me being the tsundere type.

Nowaki: Nothing.

Miyagi and Shinobu: The 17-year age gap between us.

Deathday: *winces* 17 years…damn…

doesn't matter: And two, which one of them would win a pvp round in HALO and what would their gamer names be? I'm just so curious.

Akihiko: I apologize, I haven't played the game yet.

Misaki: SaKi891, and I would win.

Deathday: That's because Akihiko never played it!

Miyagi: Jeez, kids these days, sorry I don't play games.

Hiroki: Me neither.

Nowaki: Um, I remember playing it, but that was because I visited the orphanage.

Shinobu: TsUkI-1313, and we'll see about that, Misaki.

Deathday: Ooh…pressure's on! But we have a new guest! Please welcome fairyXangel!

fairyXangel: Sup! deathday call me Key, anyways I have some question and dares (hehe)

Deathday: Okey dokey Key! Hehe, dares…

Key: Questys: Hiroki Y U punch *forgot name* when the kids were clearly there! But I will forgive you hiro-kun

Deathday: But…wasn't I the one who punched Shinobu?

Shinobu: YOU WHAT?!

Deathday: Shit…*running away*

Nowaki: I think Key meant that time when you punched sempai…

_Flashback: Tsumori, Nowaki's sempai, hugs Nowaki when Hiroki notices it, and Hiroki punches him, with all the kids and a nurse watching._

Hiroki: *fist clenching* _Nobody _touches Nowaki.

Misaki:…back away slowly…

Deathday: OOOHH THAT'S RIGHT! HIS NAME IS TSUMORI! *running* God damn this exercise!

Key: Misaki do you curse I rarely see you do.

Misaki: I usually insult or say idiot, but that's all.

Deathday: AHHHHH! HELP! PLEASE!

Shinobu: I'M GONNA KILL YOU! HOW DARE YOU PUNCH ME!

Key: Usagi: act like your one of the 7 deadly sins go on pick one c:

Misaki: He's lust.

Akihiko: *carrying Misaki bridal style to another room…*

Misaki: BAKA! NO!

Deathday: PLEASE HELP ME!

Key: Nowaki: make me chocolate cake and your life will be spared!

Nowaki: Um, okay. *made a chocolate cake out of nowhere*

Key: Ukes: strip down to your undies and walk around like that yelling 'PANTS!' And randomly ask people have they seen your clothes (I'm evil)

Deathday: OOH! Wait! *dragging Misaki (only wearing boxers) out of the other room* Akihiko! Burn his clothes!

Misaki: EH?!

Deathday: Miyagi, Nowaki! Strip Shinobu and Hiroki down and burn their clothes!

Miyagi and Nowaki: *burnt all the clothes*

Hiroki: BAKAYAROU! MY TURN TO KILL YOU! *chasing me*

Deathday: Oh my…their family jewels…um, we're having a bit of technical difficulty, so please come back later! AHHHHH!

_INTERMISSION! YAOI! YAOI! YAOI! YAOI! YAOI! YAOI! YAOI! YAOI! YAOI! YAOI! YAOI! YAOI! YAOI! YAOI! YAOI! YAOI! YAOI! YAOI! YAOI! YAOI! YAOI! YAOI! YAOI! INTERMISSION OVER!_

Deathday: Ahem, we're back!

Junjou Ukes: *using a pillow to cover up and blushing* um, pants…um, have you seen my clothes?...

Deathday: *stifling giggles* So, continue, Key :)

Key: Semes: I want you to do the milk challenge it will give me pleasure but you have to dye it (wit food coloring of course) with whatever color you like.

Akihiko: Red.

Miyagi: Don't care.

Deathday: You can have green.

Nowaki: Um, blue.

Deathday: Okay! You have 15 minutes to chug it!

Miyagi: What happens if we don't want to do it?

Deathday: If anybody wins, I won't bother them for another chapter, now GO!

Junjou Semes: *chugging*

Nowaki: *in his thoughts* _Hm…I should've checked if the milk had fat._

Miyagi: _Take it slow, take it slow…_

Deathday: *jumping out of nowhere* BAZINGA!

Miyagi: *doesn't notice me until later* =_= *still chugging*

Nowaki: *spits the milk out* Damn…

Deathday: Better luck next time!

Akihiko: *putting the rude finger up whilst chugging*

Junjou Ukes: Oooh shit…

Deathday: Well, screw you…*sulking in a corner*

Misaki: *patting my back* There, there…

_9 minutes later…_

Nowaki: *runs to the bathroom*

Deathday: The milk got to him.

Hiroki: Are you sure?

Nowaki: *puking sounds*

Deathday: Completely.

Hiroki: *running over to help Nowaki*

Miyagi and Akihiko: *trying their hardest not to puke*

Nowaki: Ugh, gross, is that yesterday's ramen?!

Miyagi and Akihiko: *spit out the milk at the same time*

Deathday: Aw, nobody won.

Miyagi and Akihiko: Dammit!

Deathday: Now, we'll have to end it here, so, anybody who wants to review-

pinky5907: OMG I wanna try!

Deathday: *backstage person whispering to me* Huh?

Shinobu: What?

Deathday: *listening to the backstage person* Uh-huh, yeah, really? Okay then. Ahem, we have a late review! And came in just in time! Please give a warm welcome to pinky5907! Hello!

Junjou Characters: *fall to the floor*

pinky5907: So first: Hiroki! I wanna give you a hug (Because secretly you know you love it)

Hiroki: *squished* Help…can't…breathe…

pinky5907: Misaki, if everyone were a type of dessert, what would they be?

Misaki: Um…Usagi-san would be a devilish chocolate cake, Kamijou-sensei would be a lemon tart, Nowaki-san would be a blueberry chesscake, Shinobu-kun would be a…um…jam donut and Miyagi-sensei would be a…chocolate éclair.

Deathday: Wow, you really understand their personalities.

pinky5907: Because I'm so derpy, I want all the semes to wear dresses. Yay!

Deathday: You got it! *clicks fingers*

Akihiko: Jesus Christ fuck no. *wearing this dress: a green tube dress with cream frilly designs on the bottom of the gown*

Nowaki: Here we go again. *wearing this dress: a red and white tube dress and the bottom part of the dress is red and white and frilled*

Miyagi: This is the worst day of my life. *wearing this dress: a violet dress with thin shoulder straps, maroon flowers decorating the waist and the bottom part of the dress is in a lace pattern*

pinky5907: Also, I love Egoist, so…Nowaki! Propose to Hiroki! And since Hiroki probably wouldn't want to wear a dress, would you wear it instead? (Because one of you have to wear a dress, otherwise the fangirls will NOT be satisfied)

Nowaki: Um, I'm still in this dress…

Deathday: You can still propose to Kamijou-san, after all, you're the seme.

Hiroki: H-hey, don't talk about our life like it's a manga!

Everyone else: =_= It is.

Deathday: Anyways, I second what pinky5907 said. *crossing arms and tapping foot impatiently*

Nowaki: *sighs* Kamijou Hiroki, *kneeling down, well trying to* God damn this dress! Ahem, *taking Hiroki's left hand and kissing it*

Everyone else: *eating popcorn*

Hiroki: *blushing* H-hey!

Nowaki: Will you, Kamijou Hiroki, marry me, and stay be my side forever until the day I die?

Deathday: AWWWW!

Everyone else: Shush!

Hiroki: Uh…um… *getting flustered*

Akihiko: It's one word dammit!

Hiroki: S-shut up! Uhhh, I mean…ahem, yes, Kusama Nowaki, I will marry you! *smiling*

Misaki: BANZAI! \(^O^)/

Everyone else: Banzai! \(~_~)/

Deathday: Um, that is all for today! And we'll see you next time!

Misaki: Move the frickin rating to M!

Deathday: Yeah, I really should…anywho, REVIEW!

* * *

**PEOPLE I NEED YOUR ATTENTION PLEASE! Ahem, by the time I update the next chapter, this fanfic's rating will be moved to M, I won't update for another 2 days or so just because people who love this story might not know what is going on, so continue with the reviews, and I'll see you in three days!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello! So you've come to the M section! So now, the scenes I make may be a bit more…**_**intense**_**…hehehe…the swearing appears a lot so hope you enjoy! Keep the reviews coming! This chapter is LONG as heck, so bear with me please!**

**I've decided not to write that new fanfic I was talking about, but the topic will come up in this fanfic! So now the poll is officially closed!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Junjou Romantica.**

* * *

Deathday: Hello! Welcome to Junjou Romantica Chat: M Version!

Junjou Characters: Oh dear Lord no…

Deathday: So I will recommend giving the Junjou Boys a challenge once in a while!

Hiroki: What for?

Deathday: Why, if you win, I don't bother you for another chapter!

Misaki: This is on!

Deathday: Well, moving on! Please welcome pinky5907!

pinky5907: I laughed so hard. XD

Deathday: I'll make many more funny moments to come! :D

pinky5907: Misaki, did you know that you appear in Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi a few times? Like, you fell asleep in a train. It's so fun trying to find you

Deathday: Yeah, I love that, are you up for a game of Find Misaki-kun?

pinky5907: Everyone! Have a pie fight! (Throws pie at Usami's head and hides)

Akihiko: *face full of cream*

Deathday: Hehe…*throwing two pies at Hiroki's chest then runs off*

Hiroki: BAKAYAROU! *cream on his chest*

Nowaki: *stifling giggles* Mm-hm, mm-heh, BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! OH GOD! HAHAHA!

Misaki: Haha! They look like breasts!

Akihiko: *throwing pies at everyone* Now this, is fun.

Shinobu: *running after Akihiko with a pie*

Deathday: *laying down pies on the floor*

Hiroki: *running towards Deathday* I WILL KILL YOU! *slips on the pies on the floor* MOTHER*beep*CKER!

Miyagi: *pies my face* Tag, you're it.

Shinobu: *throwing multiples pies at once and aiming at everyone* Gotcha! Gotcha! Gotcha! Gotcha! Gotcha! Gotcha!

Nowaki: Am I seeing heaven?!

Deathday: *feeling my way around* No, that's the cream!

Misaki: *feeling his way around then touches 'something'* Huh? What the hell is this? *squishing it* It's squishy…fleshy…but fabric…shit!

Hiroki: WHO THE FUCK IS TOUCHING MY BALLS?! *punches someone*

Miyagi: Jesus Christ my nose! *throwing pies everywhere*

Shinobu: *slips on some pies then lands on someone* Who saved my fall?

Akihiko: Get…off…me…*pushing Shinobu off*

Shinobu: DON'T TOUCH MY BUTT! *kicks something*

Nowaki: Ow! My head!

Deathday: Ugh…can't see…*bumps into something*

Nowaki: Huh? *touching something in front of him*

Deathday: EEP! *kicks the shit out of the person in front of them* WHO TOUCHED MY CHEST?!

Misaki: Somebody touched your boobs?!

Deathday: Okay, everyone! STAY WHERE YOU ARE! Now, wipe the cream from your face!

Everyone: *wipes the cream*

Misaki: SHIT!

Hiroki: YOU SONOFABITCH MISAKI! YOU TOUCHED MY BALLS!

Miyagi: YOU PUNCHED ME KAMIJOU!

Shinobu: YOU TOUCHED MY ASS USAMI-SAN!

Akihiko: YOU FELL ON ME SHINOBU!

Deathday: YOU TOUCHED MY BOOBS NOWAKI!

Nowaki: YOU KICKED MY BALLS DEATHDAY!

_Silence…_

Deathday: Ahem…come back after this short break, see you later! ^_^ Now I'm going to beat the shit out of yo-

_INTERMISSION! YAOI! YAOI! YAOI! YAOI! YAOI! YAOI! YAOI! YAOI! YAOI! YAOI! YAOI! YAOI! YAOI! YAOI! YAOI! YAOI! YAOI! YAOI! YAOI! YAOI! YAOI! YAOI! YAOI! INTERMISSION OVER!_

Deathday: Welcome back, we are still talking to pinky5907, so continue ^_^

pinky5907: Hiroki, dress as a girl and go take Nowaki on a date. :3

Deathday: *dragging Hiroki and Nowaki* If you come quietly, I'll make sure the Egoist requests aren't intense and crazy.

Misaki: Eh? Come?

Deathday: Excuse the pun, my god Misaki, you have such a wrong mind.

Hiroki and Nowaki: *silent*

_10 minutes later…_

Deathday: Say hello to Nowaki-kun!~

_Nowaki is wearing a plain blue cardigan with three-quarter sleeves and wearing a plain grey t-shirt underneath, and wearing dark-blue jeans and grey volleys. _

Deathday: Now say hello to Hiro-chan!~

_Hiroki has brown hair extensions that make his hair long to his elbows with a pink flower clip to hold back his sidefringe, wearing a red summer dress that falls to the floor, and wearing a light pink cardigan with long sleeves and wearing light pink plain ballet pumps. His face has a bit of powder and he's wearing a bit of lip gloss._

Akihiko: Deathday, are you a creative girl?

Deathday: Well I hope to be an artist one day…so yeah.

Misaki: The outfits are quite impressive.

Shinobu: Not too formal, not too casual.

Miyagi: *silent*

Deathday: Aww, thanks you guys! Ahem, now you two are going through the park then walking along the beach, then come back, kay? Have fun!

THE EGOIST DATE!

Hiroki: Um, Nowaki, can you let go of my hand now?

Nowaki: Why should I? *pointing at a group of chairs and a table* Let's eat.

_Eating…(note: Italics means thoughts)_

Hiroki:…_I have to tell him one day…what happened before…_

Nowaki: Hm? Hiro-san, you've stopped eating your food.

Hiroki: Huh?! Oh, sorry, I was just thinking…

Nowaki: *staring at Hiroki then turns his chin towards him* What's wrong?

Hiroki: What the-?! N-nothing!

BACK AT THE STUDIO!

Deathday: _This isn't good…_

Akihiko and Shinobu: *looking at each other*

_Flashback:_

_Akihiko: *listening in on the conversation*_

_Deathday__: __I see, so you're saying you stopped before it got any worse?_

_Hiroki: Yeah..._

_Shinobu: Hey what-mmph! *mouth being covered by Akihiko's hand*_

_Akihiko: Shh…_

_Deathday: Hm…so now you're friends with benefits._

_Hiroki: Not really, we're just stuck with the problem how we are going to break it down to Nowaki and Shinobu._

_Deathday: Well…all I can say is you have to be straight-forward with them, and see the outcome, but in all honesty…_

_Miyagi: What? *grabbing a cigarette*_

_Deathday: Keep what happened today to yourselves, nobody must find out, and make sure that something like this won't happen again in the future._

_Shinobu: *pushing Akihiko's hand away* What?..._

_Miyagi and Hiroki: *DEATH GLARE* It was your fault in the first place, you made us go on a date._

_Deathday: Hehe… ^o^" …yeah, sorry…but all we can do is keep this secret, kay?_

_Miyagi and Hiroki: Yeah, good night._

_Akihiko: Shinobu-kun, come with me._

_In the lounge_

_Shinobu:…they…made out?_

_Akihiko: Apparently._

_Shinobu: *tears streaming down his face* Fuzakenna (Don't fuck with me) you're lying…_

_Akihiko: They may…have some feelings for each other still…_

_Shinobu: *runs off*_

_Flashback ends_

Akihiko: Deathday, something happened, am I right?

Deathday: *standing up and whispering in Akihiko's ear* Don't say anything, we'll talk about this later.

THE EGOIST DATE!

Hiroki: *looking away* Nowaki…gomenasai…

Nowaki: What for?

Hiroki: I may…still have…for Miyagi…

Nowaki: *anger rising but then brings Hiroki into an embrace* I am _never _going to let you go, I love you too much, so much that, if I hear a tiny rumour about you going out with someone, I'll…break to pieces…

Hiroki: Nowaki, I love you, no one else…

Nowaki: I love you too…*snuggling his head into Hiroki's neck*

BACK AT THE STUDIO!

Akihiko: What now?

Miyagi: *walks off the studio*

Shinobu: Miyagi! *running after him*

BACKSTAGE!

Shinobu: *catches up to Miyagi* Hey- uwah! *pulled into an embrace*

Miyagi: I'm sorry.

Shinobu: Huh?

Miyagi: Shinobu, I sorry about what happened, it was completely my fault, I didn't want to tell you because I was afraid of you leaving me, I couldn't bear to think about that so I- *stopped mid-sentence*

Shinobu: *cupping Miyagi's face and whispers* I forgive you…but I was scared as well, I thought you'd leave me for him…*tears streaming down his face* I thought I would never see you again, for good! I love you so much! *cut off by being kissed*

Miyagi: I sorry for scaring you, I will never do that again, stay with me…

Shinobu: *crying* I will…*hugging Miyagi*

BACK AT THE STUDIO!

Deathday: *crying as well* Aww…we'll come back soon!

_INTERMISSION! YAOI! YAOI! YAOI! YAOI! YAOI! YAOI! YAOI! YAOI! YAOI! YAOI! YAOI! YAOI! YAOI! YAOI! YAOI! YAOI! YAOI! YAOI! YAOI! YAOI! YAOI! YAOI! YAOI! INTERMISSION OVER!_

Deathday: We're back again! And everything is now settled out! We still have pinky5907 with us, so continue.

pinky5907: Who do you think has the bigger book collection, Usami or Hiroki?

Everyone: Akihiko.

Deathday: Because well, Hiroki-san has three copies of each book that Akihiko-san published.

Akihiko: He does?!

Hiroki: NO I DON'T! *glaring at Deathday and pinky5907*

pinky5907: Okay gotta go, so bye. XP (Gotta run away before Hiroki plans his revenge)

Deathday: Bye!~ Next is Dokindokindesu! Hey girl!

Dokindokindesu: YAY! Thx death-chan sorry I haven't been talking recently (_ _) I have a shit load of homework so this time I'm gonna ask a questions ok

Deathday: Aw, it's okay! Wait…you have homework on the holidays? I don't…

Misaki: Lucky you…

Dokindokindesu: 1. How does MISAKI feel when he was gonna enter university?

Misaki: I was so pumped! :D

Dokindokindesu: 2. Why would you throw books at your students Hiro?

Hiroki: IF THEY DARE TEXT DURING CLASS TIME WHY BOTHER STUDYING HERE IF YOU'RE GOING TO COME IN ALL LAZY?!

Misaki: And that is why I don't like Kamijou-sensei.

Dokindokindesu: were you soo clingy to hiro-San miyagi?

Miyagi: No, I respect their relationship, however…*pointing in the middle of Hiroki's eyebrows* Stop creasing them! Do you want wrinkles?!

Hiroki: *groans then straightens it out*

Dokindokindesu: And I've got one dare that isn't as bad ok (really didn't think ill let you off easy? _)

Junjou Characters: Ugh…

Dokindokindesu: Play a game where teams (ukes vs semes) have to make the other show any emotion so mainly it's how long you can keep your POKER FACE. If you end up showing emotion the team well have to strip whatever clothing the other team says

Deathday: WOO!

Dokindokindesu: XOXOXOXOXOXXOOXO

Deathday: XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXXOXOOXOXXOXXOXOOXXOXOO XXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX! Now, let's flip a coin for whoever starts. Junjou Semes?

Junjou Semes: Heads.

Junjou Ukes: Tails.

Deathday: *flips the coin* And it's…TAILS! Now go!

Hiroki: *throwing a shitload of books at them with a poker face*

Akihiko: Mother*beep*cker!

Nowaki and Miyagi: _Thank god I'm used to Hiroki's physical abuse._

Hiroki: Um…your shirt. *still keeping the poker face*

Akihiko: *unbuttoning it*

Deathday: Junjou Semes turn!

Nowaki: *leaning towards Miyagi*

Miyagi: _The fuck is he doing?! _*keeping a poker face*

Shinobu: EH?! GET YOUR HANDS OFF HIM! *cups his mouth* Shit…

Nowaki: Your pants.

Shinobu: *pulling his pants down revealing his black boxers*

Deathday: Junjou Ukes turn!

Misaki: *grabbing some rope and a chair*

The rest of the Junjou Characters: *keeping a poker face*

Misaki: *tying the rope to the ceiling fan then standing on the chair* Goodbye.

Akihiko: THE HELL! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!

Misaki: DID YOU REALLY ACTUALLY THINK I'D COMMIT SUICIDE! NOT IN A MILLENIUM!

Deathday: Both of you showed emotion.

Akihiko and Misaki: Damn.

Akihiko: Your pants.

Misaki: *pulling them down revealing navy blue boxers* Your pants.

Akihiko: *pulling them down revealing light blue boxers*

Deathday: Since I don't know how long this will go on for, so whoever ends up in their boxers are out. So that means Akihiko is out. Junjou Semes turn.

Miyagi: So Nowaki, how is your sex life going? *poker face*

Hiroki: *clenching his teeth without anyone noticing*

Nowaki: Well, we've done it almost everywhere, in the library, the shower, the bath, the bed, the kitchen table, and yeah. *poker face*

Miyagi: Tell me, what is it like being seme?

Nowaki: It's such a turn-on how Hiro-san's moans are so…erotic.

Deathday: *nosebleed*

Nowaki: I mean, he actually once _begged _for me to-

Hiroki: SHUT UP! BAKAYAROU! That's it! I'm going on ABSTINENCE!

Nowaki: Hiro-san I'm sorry!

Deathday: Both of you showed emotion.

Hiroki: Pants.

Nowaki: *pulling them down revealing grey boxers* Pants.

Hiroki: *pulling them down revealing white boxers*

Deathday: Junjou Ukes turn.

Misaki: *pushing Shinobu down and crawling on top of him with a poker face*

Shinobu: *wrapping his arms around Misaki with a poker face*

Miyagi: H-hey! What are you doing?!

Nowaki: *nosebleed* Jesus Christ!

Misaki and Shinobu: Both of you take off your shirt.

Miyagi and Nowaki: *take off their shirts*

Deathday: Nowaki is out. Junjou Semes turn.

Miyagi: *walking towards Hiroki* Gomenasai. *punches Hiroki*

Hiroki: BAKAYAROU!

Misaki: *jaw open* Holy shit!

Deathday: Both of you showed emotion.

Miyagi: Take off your shirts.

Hiroki and Misaki: *take off their shirts*

Deathday: So now Misaki and Hiroki are out, it's Junjou Ukes turn.

Shinobu: *kicks Miyagi 'right there'* Gomenasai…

Miyagi: I'm going abstinence…*winces in pain*

Shinobu: EH?! WHY?!

Miyagi: What do you think?! They hurt!

Deathday: Both of you showed emotion, but both of you would get out at the same time, but in technicality, JUNJOU UKES WIN!

Junjou Ukes: BANZAI!

Deathday: Okay, get dressed, because next up is Alana-kittychan!

Alana-kittychan: *trying to get ready for work while reviewing* omg last chapter was so wild thank you again miss Author :3

Deathday: Aww, thanks, anytime!

Alana-kittychan: God I never laugh so much XD are the Ukes still running around without pants?

Deathday: Before they didn't have any pants OR shirt on! XD

Alana-kittychan Ok my challenge today is all the Ukes have to dress in cute gothic lolita maid outfits and calling their semes master :)

Deathday: I swear I'll stop giving you guys a hard time in the next chapter.

_45 minutes later…_

Deathday: Say hello to the Junjou Ukes: Lolita Style!

_Misaki is wearing a knee-length, black maid-like dress with long sleeves with a bowtie and a frilly shirt underneath with black stockings and a matching black veil over his head with brown hair extensions ending to his elbows. He is also wearing black boots up to his knees and wearing black eye shadow and purple lipstick._

_Hiroki is wearing a dark maroon gown with long sleeves with violet frills on the front of the dress and wearing black high heels. He has long brown hair extensions that end to his hips and is wearing dark eye shadow, violet lipstick and wearing two black bowties on both sides of his head._

_Shinobu is wearing a black tube gown will black frills at the front of the gown and purple drapes on the side and is wearing black boots at ankle length, and is also wearing black gloves up to his elbows. He has brown pigtails extensions that end to his waist with purple bows. He has dark eye shadow and red lipstick._

Junjou Ukes: *kneeling down and kissing their Seme's hand* Goshuujin-sama. (Master)

Junjou Semes: Well done Deathday.

Alana-kittychan: Oh and at the end of show I hope all the couples will get to cuddle with each other :) I leave you all cute little hats for now.

Junjou Ukes: *blushing but sitting on their Seme's lap and wrapping their arms around their Seme's neck*

Alana-kittychan: I got to go before my tea is cold and I'm late for work bye *runs off stage*

Deathday: Bye!~ Next is Key! A.K.A. fairyXangel!

Key: Something told me none of them would win, honestly no one does!

Deathday: Yes, very true.

Key: now my challenge hmm all of you will watch some Pewdiepie videos! and will talk about it

Deathday: Oh god I watched them, I shit my pants. Oh well…off you go boys!

_30 minutes later…_

Misaki: Frickin hell I'm scared.

Shinobu: I agree, who's going to look behind them?

Nowaki: If you want to see Slenderman, then be my guest.

Akihiko: I didn't mind the scary montages though.

Hiroki: Yeah, they were quite funny.

Miyagi: Haven't had a good laugh in a while.

Deathday: And that part when he said, "Plan B everyone, plan B, scream like a little girl, ahh, AHH!" I could hardly breathe!

Misaki: All the jumpscares made me laugh!

Shinobu: But what about The House?

Deathday: I shit my pants, I didn't like it.

Hiroki: What about those videos where his girlfriend came in?

Deathday: She's really pretty, you have to admit.

Everyon: *nods in agreement*

Key: i'll thank nowaki for making meh cake I WUV U! no offense hiroki dont punch me!

Nowaki: Well, you're welcome ^.^

Hiroki: *clenching his fists*

Key: Akihiko and miyagi dont you dare say no! i want you to go to the bathroom and change, you must "go commando" for the rest of the day

Miyagi: Seriously?

Akihiko: No.

Deathday: Can't say no, Akihiko-san. *clicks fingers*

Akihiko and Miyagi: *squirming around*

Key: And another since my other dare took will power XD so dont groan all of the semes have to remain perfectly still for one minute. Meanwhile the ukes are going to attempt to get you to move by whatever means he can think of

Akihiko: We're still going commando, so it's an uneven game.

Deathday: *clicks fingers*

Nowaki: How the hell do you do that? *squirming around*

Deathday: Semes, sit still. And your time starts…NOW!

Misaki: *kicks Akihiko*

Akihiko: Mother*beep*cker!

Deathday: Akihiko's out!

Hiroki: *dresses in a tube top and miniskirt*

Nowaki: *nosebleed but sits still*

Deathday: Oh my yaoi! Nowaki's sitting still though!

Shinobu: *undressing*

Miyagi: *sitting still*

Hiroki: *throwing encyclopaedias at Nowaki*

Nowaki: OWWW!

Deathday: Nowaki's out! 10 seconds left!

Shinobu: *grabs his tie and strangles Miyagi*

Miyagi: Let…go! *struggling*

Deathday: TIME! Miyagi's out!

Key: Well im off to read fairy tail! Ciao Ciao!

Deathday: Ja ne!~ Next is SaySaeri!

SaySaeri: Weh... you're moving to M? I wonder what I'll be seeing...

Deathday: MANY things, trust me.

SaySaeri: *Brings out assortment of cakes* Here's your daily dose of pastries!

Misaki: ARIGATOU!~

Junjou Characters: Thank you SaySaeri! :)

SaySaeri: I have leave early now, so I'll take my leave.

Deathday: Already? Okay then.

SaySaeri: Be safe, guys!

Everyone: *waving* Ja ne!~

Deathday: Next up is a new reader! Say hello to AnimeHolic101!

AnimeHolic101: hey I'm just dropping by to tell you I'm so loving this Fanfiction.

Deathday: *sniffles* They love me!

AnimeHolic101: I have a question to Hiro-san. If ever Nowaki-kun tried to leave you again to go to America without telling you, would you ever forgive him?

Hiroki: I am aware that our communication between each other isn't that good, but I brought everything unto myself, so yeah, I would forgive him, after a while.

AnimeHolic101: *gives all Junjou cast a slice of cake* sorry if it does not taste too good, it's been a while since I last baked.

Misaki and Shinobu: *mouth full of cake* IT'S SO GOOD!

Junjou Characters: *nod in agreement*

Deathday: *munch* Okay, that's all *munch* folks! *munches then swallows* If you want to say hello to these sexy guys, review, and they'll answer in the bestest way possible! And they can do dares and receive gifts! But for now, BYE!

Junjou Characters: Ja ne!~

* * *

**Yep, it's long, I'm sorry, but review. :3 Ja ne!~**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi everyone! How is everybody? Anyways, I have two notes!**

**1. This contains yaoi, swearing and a whole lot of humour!**

**2. This story will obviously not last forever, so I would like to tell you to enjoy every minute I have to give for this story before it gets deleted in the future. T~T**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Junjou Romantica.**

* * *

Deathday: Konnichiwa! Welcome to Junjou Romantica Chat: M Version!

Misaki: PLEASE don't remind us…

Hiroki: You fucking groped my balls…

Deathday: SHHHH! No more speaking of that! Anywho, welcome the first reviewer, SaySaeri!

SaySaeri: Oh my... just so many things happening! The reviewers are really going all out! XD

Deathday: Yep, and I'm loving it!

SaySaeri: I wanted to try baking pies, so here you go! I made different kinds *hands over an unnatural amount of pies*

Deathday: Mmm…dig in you guys!

Misaki: *munch* MMM! *munch* THANK YOU~!

Shinobu: *munch munch* ARIGATOU!

Akihiko: Thank you, SaySaeri.

Nowaki: This is delicious!

Miyagi: I agree.

Hiroki: Arigatou. *munch*

SaySaeri: I'd worry about getting you guys fat, but I don't see that ever happening to you guys!

Deathday: Nah, anime characters don't get fat XD

SaySaeri: I guess my request is for you guys... as I might as well do one...

Junjou Characters: *stop eating* Dammit…

SaySaeri: Umm... I want everyone to read out loud one of Aki-chan's BL novels and see who can last the longest. Except for Aki-chan of course. He can just watch in mild amusement.

Akihiko: Hehe…*crosses arms and sits down*

Hiroki: Ahem…*reading it* Akihiko pressed his lips against Takahiro's softly, slowly pushing him against the fence. "Mm…" OKAY THAT'S IT I AM NOT READING IT!

Deathday: That was quick…any volunteers?

Misaki: Ugh…Akihiko slowly slipped his tongue into Takahiro's hot mouth, savouring- OH GAWD JUST NO! I THOUGHT I COULD DO IT BUT NO!

Deathday: Gone like a light! Okay, next!

Shinobu: Savouring the taste of what Takahiro had eaten. He pressed his lower body against Takahiro's feeling him become hard. "What? Not enough?" Akihiko slowly unbuttoned Takahiro's shirt and sucked every new piece of flesh that was revealed, until he came to the waistband of Takahiro's pants. "Ahh, stop teasing…- okay you know what?! Fuck this shit! I'm not some horny pervert!

Deathday: You read quite a lot, but next!

Miyagi: *reading a different volume* Akihiko looked at the sight before him, Misaki's body being marked all over gave Akihiko a greater thirst to make him his…Nope, sorry, can't continue, I give up.

Misaki: *eye twitching*

Deathday: The person who read the most so far is Shinobu! Can you beat him Nowaki?

Akihiko: *lighting a cigarette* I bet he could.

Nowaki: Ahem. "Akihiko-san, d-don't teases me…" Akihiko glanced back at Misaki's face, blushing and eyes glazed over with lust, he couldn't take it anymore. Akihiko grabbed his *BEEP* and pumped it. "A-ahh, stop…feels like i-it's melting…" Akihiko leaned over to Misaki's ear and whispered, "Ask for it." Misaki, wrapped his arms around Akihiko's neck and spoke in a lustful, quiet voice, "…Akihiko-san, make wet and dirty all over…" Akihiko smirked inwardly, and thrusted inside Misaki's *BEEPBEEP* -Okay, that's it, I hate this novel…it is just…wrong…

Misaki: *rage fit* YOU PROMISED YOU WOULDN'T MAKE ANOTHER OF THOSE NOVELS!

Deathday: Wow, had to censor some stuff there, however, the winner is Nowaki!

SaySaeri: Have fun and stay strong! See you later!

Deathday: Bye~! Next is Alana-kittychan! HIYA!

Alana-kittychan: Oh good lord the things that went on in the last chap like wow mate XD

Deathday: Yeah, I agree XD

Alana-kittychan: Well being as I live in Australia and Shinobu was awesome to come to Sydney ( where I live) to study He and Yoh can have some Anzac cookies while dress as a numbat ( they are really tiny termite eaters and really cute Have Shinobu dress up as one after you look up Australian Numbats on Google) and a Kangaroo ( have Yoh as the Kangaroo please)

Deathday: *gasps* You're from Sydney?! I'm from Melbourne! Did you like Australia Shinobu?

Shinobu: Yeah, it was fun!

Deathday: That's good, but…*clicks fingers*

Shinobu: Ugh! The tail keeps getting in between my legs!

Deathday: AWWW! You're kawaii!

Miyagi: Um, you designed the legs the wrong way…

Deathday: No I didn't, Emus and Kangaroos' legs are meant to be like that, and therefore they can't walk backwards.

Junjou Characters: Ohhhh…

Deathday: *facepalm* You didn't know that? Here. *shoves Anzac cookies in front of Miyagi and Shinobu* Eat.

Junjou Terrorist: *eating* Yum!

Alana-kittychan: Hmm now what to do oh let's have Usagi and Misaki topless and have Misaki sit in Usagi's lap while they feed each other really yummy Chocolate mud cake done by my mother (she use to be a pastry chef before she had my sisters and I so she's really good :) )

Deathday: Ooh okay! *clicks fingers*

Akihiko: Well…Misaki?

Misaki: EH?! NO! *pulled into Akihiko's lap*

Akihiko: *nibbles Misaki's ear*

Deathday: KYAA~!

Misaki: *a piece of cake on a plate appears in his hands* Uh…

Deathday: COME ON! FEED HIM!

Misaki: Um…*pushing the spoon to Akihiko's lips*

Akihiko: *eats it* Mmm…yum…

Alana-kittychan: And not to leave Nowaki and Hiroki out let's see what to do hmm..

Junjou Egoist: UGHH…GAWD NO…

Alana-kittychan: Ah I know have them play out a scene from Disney's Lady and the tramp but when it gets to the kissing make it a sexy make out please :D

Deathday: You got it! *clicks fingers*

Nowaki: Um…

Hiroki: WHY AM I THE GIRL DOG!

Deathday: Cause you're the uke. Now, chop chop!

_Insert scene where Nowaki and Hiroki are eating the spaghetti then they kiss all of a sudden. _

Deathday: NOW THE SMEXY PART!

_Hiroki puts both of his hands in Nowaki's hair and is straddling him while Nowaki is gliding his hands up Hiroki's shirt and they are tongue kissing._

Akihiko: You've just ruined a good story classic.

Deathday: If they don't like, then don't read. *shrugs* It's their loss anyway…

Alana-kittychan: And to thank miss writer for all this here have some of my mothers awesome Cho chip cookies they are awesome and have armods in them :)

Deathday: *gasps* Really?! *munch* Oh they're so yummy! Thank you so much! :D

Alana-kittychan: Well now all this food has made me hungry so I'm off to make myself something to eat see ya all next chap *runs off for late lunch*

Deathday: *munch* See you later! Next up is pinky5907!

pinky5907: Thanks for the awesome chappie! Misaki, a bit of a warning/advice- You work at Marukawa, right? Well the majority of the people there are either 1) Gay or 2) BL fangirls. Be careful, and don't make Usami-San jealous

Deathday: Isn't it weird? They think they're the only ones who are gay but really THE WHOLE BUNCH OF THEM are gay…but sexy.

Misaki: W-wait! BL FANGIRLS?!

Akihiko: You're screwed.

pinky5907: Moving on from that, RP time! All the ukes work at a bakery. Then all the semes walk in wearing suits that make them look sexy. Suddenly, Misaki is suddenly kissed by Usami. Oh by the way, you don't know each other. Totally random encounter. How do you people react?

Hiroki: I'd be going WTF at both of them.

Nowaki: I'd be staring at how kawaii Hiro-san is in an apron.

Hiroki: STOP FILLING YOUR HEAD WITH THAT TRASH!

Shinobu: I'd be helping the other customers.

Miyagi: I'd be ordering what to eat with Nowaki.

Misaki: I'D PUSH HIM AWAY!

Akihiko: I'd pin him down and continue kissing him.

pinky5907: Well, that's all I can think of right now Bye! :3

Deathday: Bye~! Next is Key! A.K.A. fairyXangel! Hi!

Key: Excellent they all went commando! Hehe…

Deathday: Anything for the readers ^_^

Key: So it's M rated now so ill tell you now I'm perverted sooo... I'm abusing so for a reason

Junjou Characters: *fall to the floor* Ugh…

Key: All the semes try to think of double meaning words like…what was that 50 cent song...oh yeah! like candy shop and magic stick which semes *wink* okay say it to your uke

Deathday: Oh, like dirty lines!

Akihiko: Misaki, wanna play with me?

Misaki: EH?! WHAT THE FUCK?!

Akihiko: A game of table tennis. *looking innocent*

Deathday: Ooh, damn…

Nowaki: How long will it take for you to undress out of those clothes?

Hiroki: Why are you asking me that?!

Nowaki: Just answer the damn question.

Hiroki: If this is one of those dirty lines, I'm not going to answer!

Nowaki: Hiro-san, I'm asking you how long it will take to undress because…*points at the clock* you're late!

Hiroki: *looks at the clock* Shit, gotta go to the university! *runs* See ya! *leaves*

Deathday: Um…is that meant to be a double-meaning phrase? Hm? Where's Miyagi and Shinobu?

_In the next room…_

Miyagi: You're never going to get anywhere in that state.

Shinobu: S-shut up, I know what I'm doing!

Miyagi: Unless I help you, we won't finish up satisfied.

_Back in the main room…_

Deathday: Uh…

Akihiko: Do you think…we should tell them?

_In the next room…_

Shinobu: *sighs* AHH! Oh god, shit!

Miyagi: Careful! Let me help you.

Shinobu: *sighs* It's in…

Miyagi: Now, the next part.

_Back in the main room…_

Misaki: Are they…

Nowaki: Um…I think so…

_In the next room…_

Miyagi: Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit!

Shinobu: Oh god, ahh, crap!

Miyagi: Remember, calm down!

Shinobu: How can I?!

Miyagi: Fuck!

Shinobu: AAH!

Miyagi: Well…I'm not satisfied.

The rest of us: *barge into the room*

Deathday: The hell are you doing!

Misaki: Stop having sex!

Shinobu: What the hell made you think that?!

The rest of us: *glance at the black blob in the pan*

Miyagi: I was trying to teach him how to make cake.

Shinobu: The made too much mix that it became heavy, but then Miyagi helped me carry it.

Miyagi: Then we tried to make some syrup.

Shinobu: But I accidentally put bicarbonate soda rather than corn flour…

Miyagi: Then it started bubbling into a huge mess, then Shinobu started panicking, and I told him to calm down.

Shinobu: Then since it was overcooked, it became black and burnt.

Deathday: Now that, is what I call DOUBLE-MEANING.

Misaki: I don't think that's what she meant…

Hiroki: Tadaima! (I'm home!)

Deathday: Well, *shrugs* I have no idea…*gives an apology cake to Key* GOMENASAI! It's the middle of the night and I'm not thinking straight!

Key: next one is, Akihiko dress like Edward Elric!

Deathday: *clicks fingers*

Misaki: That blonde hair doesn't suit you.

Akihiko: I agree.

Key: Shinobu dress like one of the vongola guardians you too Miyagi!

Deathday: Miyagi dresses up as Takeshi Yamamoto and Shinobu dresses up as Kyoya Hibari. *clicks fingers*

Shinobu: The fuck?!

Deathday: WOW! You're sexy!

Miyagi: This…is…kind of nice.

Deathday: See? He likes it!

Key: Misaki dress like tsuna the boss of vongola, Nowaki dress like Jeff the killer and Hiroki will be Jane the killer you match!

Deathday: *clicks fingers*

Misaki: Can I ask you something?

Deathday: Sure!

Misaki: WHY IS MY HAIR ALL SPIKED UP AND WHY ARE MY HANDS ON FIRE?!

Deathday: Cause that's what he looked like.

Hiroki: WHY AM I THE GIRL AGAIN?!

Nowaki: Um, what does Jeff look like?

Deathday: Just so I'm not giving anything away, you're gonna need a lot of makeup, especially Nowaki. *clicks fingers*

Junjou Terrorist and Romantica: AHH! NOWAKI!

Nowaki: What?

Hiroki: Your jaw! It's ripped out!

Deathday: You bakas, that's paper mache with red paint!

Junjou Characters: *look closer at Nowaki's jaw* Ohh…

Key: Now do the Harlem shake (goes off to LOL)

Deathday: WOO! HARLEM SHAKE!

_Insert scene where Hiroki is in a rage fit, Nowaki is jumping from one spot to another, Miyagi is playing around with his sword, Shinobu is playing around with his weapons, Misaki is freaking out about his hands on fire and Akihiko is practicing alchemy and they are all moving to the beat._

Key: One last one before I leave, ukes spray pepper spray in the semes face for 5 seconds without water for 1 minute then you can give the water to them.

Junjou Semes: *jaw open*

Deathday: Sit down.

Junjou Semes: *being controlled and sit down*

Deathday: Okay, go ahead!

Junjou Semes: *eyes shut tight*

Junjou Ukes: *pepper spray their Seme*

Deathday: 5…4…3…2…1…okay stop! Now wait for one minute.

Junjou Semes: *open their eyes but some pepper spray gets in* OH MOTHER OF GOD WHAT THE *BEEP* IS THIS *BEEP* I'M GOING TO KILL YOU *BEEP* NO GOOD *BEEP*!

_1 minute later…_

Junjou Ukes: *splash cold water on their Seme's face*

Key: Well ciao ciao going to listen to some skrillex!

Deathday: *waving* Ciao! Next up is…ooh, anonymous user! Please welcome, Guest Account!

Guest Account: Um hi I am new I found your story because my mom has cancer so I needed something funny and I found it. I laughed so hard I fell off my bed.

Deathday: *sniffles* Aw really? I'm happy that you love my story!

Guest Account: I am kinda shy so here is my question because I always wondered this um who has the bigger um man hood in the couples. I am sorry I am a sick minded 16 year old but I love you guys and you are the best yaoi couples out there.

Deathday: I think it's the Semes who have the um…yeah.

Nowaki: Hiro-san does because he's older, and besides, can't you see how HUGE-

Hiroki: SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP!

Akihiko: Anywho, thank you for loving Junjou Romantica.

Guest Account: Luv u to author u made my day:)

Deathday: D'aww, thank you! :D

Guest Account: Um one more thing misaki can you dress like Lucy from fairy tail and sit on ur lover and umm make out with him for some reason I think that would be funny and I want to know what would happen next have a good day :)

Deathday: *clicks fingers*

Misaki: EH?! *controlled to sit down on Akihiko's lap*

Deathday: Wait for it…

_Insert scene where Misaki wraps his legs around Akihiko's waist and wraps his arms around Akihiko's neck and Akihiko has wrapped his arms around Misaki's waist and they are tongue kissing._

Deathday: There you have it! Next is Sown Hands, new reader! HI!

Sown Hands: Hello. I have a challenge for the ukes. MAHAHAHHAHAHHAA, sorry I got a little to carried away.

Junjou Ukes: O_o Dear god no…

Sown Hands: Anyway, the challenge is that the ukes have to try to sing a whole karaoke, any song will do, while the seme's are seducing them. Please do this? It would be spectacular, MAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA.

Deathday: MWAHAHA! Shinobu, sing.

Shinobu: (Singing Mystery of You by RED)

You always said we'd meet again,

You'd always said you'd be here…*blushes*

Miyagi: *wraps his arms around Shinobu's waist*

Shinobu: You touched the deepest part of me,

The places I could not- _ahh…_

Miyagi: *sucking Shinobu's neck*

Shinobu: Somewhere I will find,

All the pieces torn apa- _nngh!_

Miyagi: *sliding his hands inside Shinobu's shirt*

Shinobu: *runs off* I GIVE UP! PLEASE NO MORE! *blushing*

Deathday: Hiroki, your turn.

Hiroki: (Singing Best Love Song by T-Pain feat. Chris Brown)

Turn up the bass,

Turn up the treble,

I'm about to take you to a whole 'nother level.

Nowaki: *pushes his hands down Hiroki's pants*

Hiroki: FUCK NO! *throwing books* PERVERT!

Deathday: That was quick…um, Misaki's turn.

Misaki: (Singing Shut Me Up by Mindless Self Indulgence)

The bass, the rock, the mic, the treble,

I like my coffee black just like my metal.

Akihiko: *trying to wrap his arms around Misaki's waist but Misaki pushes him away*

Misaki: I can't wait for you to knock me up,

In a minute, minute,

In a fuckin' minute

I can't wait for you to knock me up,

In a minute, minute,

In a second- UWAH!

Akihiko: *carries him bridal style to another room*

Deathday: Um…Misaki wins.

_Moans in the other room…_

Everyone else: *trying their best to ignore*

Deathday: Next is a Guest! Hi!

Guest: Hello ! Since am a guest you guys can call me kitty :)

Deathday: Kitty it shall be!

Kitty: I have a few presents for the ukes and semes * gives ukes their presents and semes* ukes you have short cakes and semes you have ...fun stuff for your ukes at the bed...

Junjou Ukes: *munching on the cake*

Junjou Semes: *looking over their Uke with a I-will-fuck-you-slow-and-hard-tonight look*

Kitty: I have a question ! Do you guys watch Mr. CreepyPasta ? He has the best scary story's ever ! My favourite is Jeff the killer :)

Junjou Characters: We read it, and…some of us like it, the rest of us don't.

Kitty: I have a dare for the ukes!

Junjou Ukes: *fall to the floor*

Kitty: Ukes you have to seduce your semes ;) semes enjoy your fun ! But I want misaki to say 'I love you so much honey!' to usagi- San :)

Misaki: OH HELL NO!

Deathday: Just do it, I will give you food.

Junjou Romantica: (Misaki is unbuttoning Akihiko's shirt and kissing every new piece of flesh and going lower…)

Misaki: *blushing* I love you so much honey...I think…ugh...

Junjou Egoist: (Hiroki pushes Nowaki against the wall and pins down his wrists with one hand while the other hand is moving down to Nowaki's pants…)

Junjou Terrorist: (Shinobu is kneeling down and has both hands on Miyagi's waist and is unzipping Miyagi's pants zip by the mouth…)

Deathday: *moans in the background* ^_^"

_30 minutes later…_

Kitty: Oh before I leave I can i get a hug from everyone ? * hugs everyone in the room* love you guys bye bye!

Junjou Characters: *waving* See you soon!

Deathday: Okay, next up is AnimeHolic101! Hello again!

AnimeHolic101: I'm back ! :3 I have a dare to give but before that *gives Miss Author a present*

Deathday: *gasps* I love you all so much! Thank you!

AnimeHolic101: I dare that the cast do a BODY SHOT!

Deathday: THIS IS WONDERFUL!

Junjou Characters: THIS IS AWFUL!

AnimeHolic101: The present contains breads and the the things that the cast will need for this dare.

Deathday: *taking the items out* Hm, tequila, limes and salt! I have an idea!

Junjou Characters: This won't be good…

Deathday: You put the shot in their belly button, lick the salt off their chest and bite the lime from their mouth!

Akihiko: What is with your mind?

Deathday: I can ask you the exact same thing -_- Okay, we will do the same people as that spin the bottle game, so Akihiko, lie down.

Akihiko: *lying down*

Deathday: *stuffing a lime in his mouth, unbuttoning his shirt, pouring salt on his chest and pouring tequila in his belly button* Okay, Hiroki, this is what you do, suck the tequila, lick the salt off him, then bite the lime from his mouth.

Hiroki: *blushing* NO!

Deathday: Just do it, for the fun of it.

Misaki and Shinobu: We're underage.

Deathday: You're not 21?

Misaki and Shinobu: We're 18.

Deathday: Well you're in Australia, you're allowed. Hiroki, what are you waiting for? GO!

Hiroki: *sucking the tequila, licking the salt and biting the lime but accidentally kisses Akihiko*

Deathday: Wow, done in 7 seconds!

Hiroki and Akihiko: *blushing*

Deathday: Hiroki, lie down.

Hiroki: No. *being pushed to the ground* OW!

Deathday: I'm stronger than you think…*stuffing a lime in his mouth, unbuttoning his shirt, pouring salt on his chest and pouring tequila in his belly button* Shinobu, ready…set…GO!

Shinobu: *sucking, licking and biting the lime* Ugh, that is burning my throat!

Deathday: What do you expect? Here, water. And you did in 9 seconds.

Shinobu: Thanks. *drink the water then lies down*

Deathday: *doing the routine* Okay Misaki, GO!

Misaki: *doing the routine*

Shinobu: *moaning a bit*

Deathday: You have a lot of sensitive areas. Well, you did in 8 seconds.

Misaki: Shit, that does burn your throat!

Deathday: Here, water.

Misaki: Ugh, thanks. *lying down*

Deathday: *doing the routine* Now Miyagi, GO!

Shinobu: *looking away*

Miyagi: *doing the routine*

Deathday: WOW! Done in 6 seconds! You're tied with Hiroki!

Hiroki: How many times have I told you not to call me by my first name?

Deathday: Gomen, Kamijou-san. *bowing*

Hiroki: *sighs* Sorry, it's just…I get irritated a bit.

Deathday: I understand, now Miyagi, lie down. *doing the routine* Now Nowaki, GO!

Nowaki: *doing the routine*

Deathday: Um…this is…quite awkward…but you did it in 8 seconds…so yeah. Lie down, Nowaki. *doing yadayadayda…* Okay Akihiko, ready, set…GO!

Akihiko: *doing the routine but accidentally kisses Nowaki*

Hiroki: HEY!

Deathday: Calm down Kamijou-san! And Akihiko did it in 4 seconds! He wins!

Everyone else: *holding Hiroki back*

AnimeHolic101: Ok bye for now!

Deathday: BYE~! So now, review! And we'll see you next time! *waving*

Junjou Characters: *waving*

* * *

**SOO…like it? Hope you enjoyed and stay tuned for the next chapter!**


	8. Chapter 8

**OH MY GAWD! REVIEWS GALORE! YAY! AND OVER 1,000 views! Ahem, sooo, there is A SUPER LONG CHAPTER AHEAD OF YOU, SMEXYNESS, SWEARING, and- oh fuck it, you know the drill, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Junjou Romantica.**

* * *

**BACKSTAGE!**

Deathday: MY GAWD! I'm doing this in the middle of the night, and I don't care! :D But high school's being a bitch to me…I'M SO FUCKING SICK OF ASSIGNMENTS! I'M SO SORRY I HAVEN'T TALKED TO ANY OF YOU GUYS!

Misaki: Oh no, we're fine…_until you came along._

Deathday: Aw boo, come on…*gives apology cake* I'm sorry…but everyone loves this- *falls to the ground*

Everyone: HOLY SHIT DEATH-CHAN! *trying to wake me up*

Deathday: Ugh…*sits up* Sorry, I'm just really tired…

Hiroki: You want coffee? I'll make some.

Deathday: I'm fine, thank you guys…

Junjou Characters: You're welcome, and you're lucky we're nice to you.

Deathday: You guys are so sweet, sorry I have to put you through this.

Junjou Characters: Trust us, we've had worse.

**ON STAGE!**

Deathday: Hello!~ Ahem, let's start this off! Please welcome, Key! A.K.A. fairyXangel! Hi again!

Key: Yesh MSI! *hugs Deathday* me being a MSI fan I squealed we'll not really haha.

Deathday: *hugs back* Yay! MSI buddies!

Key: Oh and O3o yeah double meaning words on..spot *nosebleed*

Deathday: Oh really? I thought I got it wrong…

Misaki: You just got lucky.

Key: Oh and since you all been humiliated by the FANTASTIC authors here I'll go easy kay C:

Junjou Characters: I LOVE YOU SO MUCH.

Key: Psych!

Junjou Characters: I HATE YOU SO MUCH.

Deathday: *hits all Junjou Characters* RUDE.

Key: Ukes you all put a blindfold on then someone spin them around for 10 seconds.

Deathday: *clicks fingers*

Junjou Ukes: Ugh…

Key: Now that you're all dizzied up walk to a seme and try to see whom they are by touch and ONLY touch.

Misaki: *walking towards a lamp* Huh? Why is it so skinny?...

Shinobu: *runs into a wall* OW!

Hiroki: *throwing books in every direction*

Miyagi: OW GODDAMMIT!

Junjou Ukes: *run towards Miyagi*

Shinobu: *leaps but lands on the floor* MOTHER*BEEP*CKER! *grabs Miyagi's leg* GOTCHA!

Hiroki: *walks to the left then touches something* Um…hair…eyes…mouth…shoulders…it's Akihiko…sorry…*backs away slowly*

Deathday: How do you know it's Akihiko?

Hiroki: He wears cologne. Nowaki wears deodorant.

Misaki: *bumps into Hiroki* Where is he?

Hiroki: I'll push you towards him. *hits Misaki's face*

Deathday: HAHA! High-five the face! Classic!

Misaki: Fucker…*winces* I'll find him myself. *touches something* Eh? *squeezes it* Um…am I…

Akihiko: Yes…you're grabbing my balls.

Hiroki: *touches something* Hair…face…shoulders…chest…why is it bumpy?...OH SHI- *punched in the face*

Deathda: PERVERT! YOU TOUCHED MY BOOBS!

Hiroki: Sorry! *grabs a leg* Um…pants…thighs…*grabs 'right' there* And balls…it's Nowaki.

Nowaki: Yeah…now can you please let go?

Junjou Ukes: *take off blindfolds*

Key: Uh, I dunno go to the kitchen and eat something that shouldn't be eaten alone like pepper, salsa, etc. without water.

_5 minutes later…_

Hiroki: FUCK! THE PERI-PERI SAUCE BURNS!

Misaki: WHY IN MY FUCKING WRONG MIND DID I DRINK TABASCO!

Shinobu: I ATE A BOWL OF WASABI! FUCK!

Deathday: *winces* Oh damn, that is nasty.

Key: All of you act out one of Dane cook or Kevin Harts skits!

Deathday: Um…**(Author's note: I didn't realise that I got all the quotes from different comedians rather than one, so I apologize, but if you want to know where I got the quotes from, search up AwkwardBaby24 in Youtube, then search for these words separately: Elevator, Director, Near's Kids, Ticklish, Getting Stabbed, Playing Charades. All of them are Death Note parodies. Sorry for not realising it earlier, however, I might change it, if I'm bothered, otherwise, I won't, again, I'm sorry) **Yeah…so…*gives apology cake* GOMENASAI! Misaki starts off.

Misaki: Ahem, so I'm by myself, I'm alone in the elevator, the doors open up and I see 15 horrified people, just horrified, and they're staring at a guy backing into the elevator, and all I see here is all these people horrified as they watch him go, "FINE! KISS MY ASS! KISS MY ASS!" O_o

Shinobu and Nowaki: AHAHA! XD

Misaki: And he hits a button and the doors close, and I'm ALONE with him. O_O"

Hiroki: Fail…

Misaki: And I'm terrified and I'm standing there frozen in fear, and one final time he looks back at me and goes, "BULLSHIT!" O_O

Deathday: Ooh, that reminds me, anybody wanna play Bullshit?

Misaki: And I was so scared all I could do was go like, "Yeah. Whatever, you're saying man, I agree, you're right." O_O"

Deathday: AHAHA! Cracks me up XD

Misaki: The funny thing is when something like this happens in your life _yadayadayadayadayadayadayada… _and when he turned around again going, "THIS IS BULLSHIT!" I'm like, "YOU GOTTA TONE IT DOWN! AHHHH! AHH!" DX

Everyone: *rolling on the floor* XD XD XD

Misaki: _yadayadayada… _And be like, "Fine, it was me, I'm sorry." -_-"

Deathday: WELL DONE! Next up is Shinobu!

Shinobu: *sighs* I wish I was a film director just in everyday life, so when someone is telling me a boring story I could just go, "AND CUT!" ^_^

Nowaki and Miyagi: Ahaha!

Misaki: XD XD XD

Akihiko and Hiroki: *stifling chuckles*

Shinobu: And the person be like, "But I've haven't finished-" and I'm like, "WE GOT IT! That's a wrap." That'll come in handy when you come home late and your wife's like, "Where the hell have you-" "AND CUT!" =_=

Everyone: AHAHAHA! XD

Shinobu: "Let's try it again, this time you don't care where I've been, in fact your happy to see me. And let's try it topless- ACTION!" :D

Deathday: AHAHA XD Well done! Next is Hiroki!

Hiroki: Oh fuck…ahem…I'm thinking about having kids, I'd love to have kids, I wanna have like 19 kids. :3

Akihiko and Nowaki: WTF XD

Hiroki: I think naming them, that's gonna be fun, whatever the names you come up with that's exciting right there. I already have names picked out, I don't even know- first kid, boy or girl, I don't care, the first one that comes out I'm naming it BRRRRR. ^_^

Everyone: *rolling on the floor* AHAHA DAFUQ!

Hiroki: I think it's beautiful, it's feminine but strong at the same time. Time for bed, BRRRRR…I said time for bed BRRRRR! :(

Everyone: *laughing their ass off*

Hiroki: NO COOKIES BRRRRR! TYPICAL BRRRRR! D:

Everyone: *dying from laughter*

Hiroki: _yadayadayada… _I'm going to names a few of my kids after my favourite cartoon, I'm naming a bunch of them after Transformers. That'd be great, just going like, "Optimus Prime, come over here for a sec, I wanna talk to you." _yadayadayada… _I am the commander here and- BRRRRR! D:

Everyone: Can't breathe! XD

Hiroki: I SAID NO COOKIES! BRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR! BBRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR! THIS FUCKING BRRRRR IS DRIVING ME, UP THE FUCKING WALL! BBBBBBBBRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR ! DX DX

Deathday: Ow-ahahaha! Too funny! AWESOME JOB! Next up is Nowaki! Oh ahah…ow…can't breathe XD

Nowaki: So, if somebody asks you the question if you're ticklish, it doesn't matter whether you say yes or no, they're going to touch you. :|

Deathday: SOO TRUE!

Nowaki: If they say, "Are you ticklish?" and you don't want to be touched, just say something like…I have diarrhoea. ^_^"

Everyone: I have diarrhoea. *chuckles*

Nowaki: Yes, I'm very ticklish. -_-

Deathday: Thanks for the heads up! Akihiko, come on stage!

Akihiko: Just so everyone knows, I'll be completely out of my comfort zone.

Deathday: Totally out of character, got it.

Akihiko: Ahem, you know, I don't care if I go through life and I don't help a lot of people or save a million lives, I just…I just don't want to get stabbed you know? O_O

Everyone: *tilts head*

Akihiko: I mean, if I can get through life without getting stabbed, I win. That's how I feel, because… it just seems so horrible because it's not like getting shot, because when you get shot you don't SEE the bullet going in, you're just like, "Okay, BANG! Woah! Oh I just got shot!" O_O

Misaki and Shinobu: Hahah so true!

Akihiko: Because when you're getting stabbed, you're there the whole time, and you're like hanging going, "Oh what's up? Alright, woah, WOAH, WOOOAAAHHH!" XO

Everyone: *laughing*

Akihiko: WOAHHHHH! WOAHHHHH! OH MY GOD! I JUST GOT STABBED! IT'S COMING BACK! GAHHHH! Unlike with a bullet you're like, "WOAH!" So yeah, no thank you to that, I wanna avoid that whole process. :|

Deathday: AHAHA! Well done! Last one is Miyagi!

Miyagi: Oh dammit…ahem, um, the worst time you could get a heart attack is when playing a game of Charades. ESPECIALLY if your teammates are bad guessers. :/

Everyone: *laughing*

Miyagi: The only worst time is during a game of fake heart-attacks, followed by naps. -_-

Deathday: Ahaha! Sooo true! X)

Miyagi: By the way if you wanna sound like a creep, just say the word 'ladies', after everything you say. ^_^

Everyone else: Really?! Huh…

Miyagi: Such as, "Hey thanks for coming to my show…_ladies._"

Everyone else: *laughing* XD

Miyagi: Or, "Help, I'm stuck in a well and I can't get out…_ladies._"

Everyone: HAHAHA! XD

Deathday: Okay, we're done! Good job Miyagi-san! Back with Key!

Key: Misaki, learn from tsuna he is a tuna...oookk

Misaki: Um…sure…

Key: Misaki slap everyone with all you got like a pimp slap and nobody hurt Misaki! Or you'll hear from me and Akihiko!

Misaki: *sighs then bows deeply* Gomenasai…*walking towards Hiroki* Ohhh bitch you just did not *slaps Hiroki * I mean like, you know, I will like *slaps Shinobu* hunt you down *slaps Nowaki* and like, kill you *slaps Miyagi* bitch.

Deathday: *clicking my fingers from side to side* Oh no he didn't!

Key: Well since you like cakes and stuff I decide to bake for you! *pulls out a cart full of cakes* enjoy ciao ciao!

Everyone except Junjou Romantica: *rubs their face* Ow…

Akihiko and Misaki: *munching on the cake* Arigatou!

The rest of the Junjou Characters: *eating cake* Thank you.

Deathday: Ciao~! Next is Alana-kittychan! HI! :3

Alana-kittychan: Omg last Chap was Nuts XD but awesome.

Deathday: With many more to come!

Alana-kittychan: Oh and Miss Writer I had no idea you lived in a part of Australia too cool, I have a friend who lives in that part :)

Deathday: Oh really?! Awesome! :D

Alana-kittychan: Hmm has any of the Junjou cast tried Vegemite?

Junjou Characters: Wtf is that?

Deathday: *gasps* YOU DON'T KNOW? It's yum!

Shinobu: I know it, and yes, it's yum.

Alana-kittychan: If not then maybe they should :)

Deathday: *forces a spoonful of Vegemite into the Junjou Characters' mouths except for Shinobu*

Shinobu: *eating the Vegemite from the jar*

Hiroki and Misaki: EW! What is that?!

Akihiko and Nowaki: Um, not to be rude, but it…tastes…*runs to the bin*

Miyagi: Wow! Not bad!

Deathday: *eating* I know right?!

Alana-kittychan: Ok let's have all the Ukes topless then tied to a hug lovely bed put honey all over them! Semes you are their knights in shining armour come to save them (and have some fun with them as well if you get what mean there)

Deathday: *clicks fingers* I'm very lazy so I'm inserting scenes. Btw, the Ukes' wrists are tied up and they still have pants on.

_Insert Romantica scene where Akihiko is roaming his hands all over Misaki and sucking on his neck and leaving bites marks all over while Misaki is blushing and panting a bit._

_Insert Egoist scene where Nowaki is using both of his hands to pin down Hiroki by the waist and is licking and all the honey until he reaches the waistband of Hiroki's pants and Hiroki is blushing and hiding his face with his fringe._

_Insert Terrorist scene where Miyagi is straddling Shinobu and is tongue kissing him and is roaming his hands everywhere on Shinobu's body._

Deathday: Hand-made and sexied up! /

Alana-kittychan: Well I got to go see ya next chap all *runs off*

Deathday: See you~! Next is Guest Account! Hi~!

Guest Account: Hi me again I just want to warn everyone my cousin is a big fan of you guys but here is the catch.

Junjou Characters: What catch?

Guest Account: she is more perverted than me so if you see a 'cuz' after my name it's her and you better run.

Junjou Characters: *hiding behind me*

Guest Account: I am not joking she wanted me to watch sensitive pornography and I said no so she tied me to a chair and made me watch it let's say I didn't go to bed for two days scared what she might do next

Everyone: O_O

Guest Account: ahhhh got to go she is coming up the stairs bye for now.

Deathday: Um…bye…next is…*reading the list* Ooh, shit…

Junjou Characters: WHAT?

Deathday: Please give a warm welcome to Guest Account CUZ!

Junjou Characters: OHFUCKWHATWEGONNADOWEARESCREWEDOHSHITOHSHITAHHMYGA WDIMSCAREDIMSHITTINGMYPANTSRIGHTNOWOHMYKAMISAMASHE SCOMINGOHNOMOMMY!

Guest Account Cuz: Hi sorry I could not write sooner I had to tie Luna up which is very hard because she knows boxing and karate and she is a Tomboy so she is not really afraid to fight.

Deathday: Aw, can I learn some lessons from her? I need to beat up some guys at my high school.

Guest Account Cuz: Hehehehe anyway is this were you can like dare the guys to do something cause if it is I got something hehehehe

Junjou Characters: OHDEARGODHELPME!

Guest Account Cuz: ow and Luna says hi and something that is meant for me. Ah by the way my name is Kate so here it goes hehehehe

Junjou Characters: O_O _We're screwed…_

Guest Account Cuz: Semes you get blind folded and hand tied behind you. Ukes (think that is how you spell it anyways) dress in short skirts and tank tops that only cover you chest and play with your lovers semes enjoy the fun :)

Deathday: *clicks fingers*

Junjou Semes: *…bulge in their pants*

Hiroki: *about to run out of the room but pulled back by the ear*

Deathday: Uh-uh, no, go over here and seduce your seme, I'm pretty sure you had enough experience.

Hiroki: What the hell are you talki- *me leaning over to his ear*

Deathday: *whispering in Hiroki's ear* So you're telling me you forgot when you seduced Akihiko, saying that you were his _beloved _Takahiro…

Hiroki:…fine…*walking over to Nowaki*

Misaki: Ugh, this is so…

Shinobu: Just asking, WHY IS THIS SO FUCKING TIGHT?!

Deathday: Cause it's a short skirt and tank top.

Junjou Semes: *bulge growing larger…*

Deathday: Okay, I'll insert scenes, cause I'm tired.

_Insert Romantica scene where Misaki is wrapping his arms around Akihiko and is sucking on his neck and unbuttoning Akihiko's shirt and is straddling him._

_Insert Egoist scene where Hiroki is wrapping his arms around Nowaki's waist from behind and his hands are roaming all over Nowaki's body and he is nibbling on his ear._

_Insert Terrorist scene where Shinobu is tongue-kissing Miyagi and is straddling him and roaming his hands all over Miyagi's chest and going lower and lower..._

Deathday: There you go! ^_^

Guest Account Cuz: Luna says good luck and untie me Kate please keep up the good work author and I am the same age as Luna and you will be seeing more of me ;)

Deathday: Ah, thank you~! And woo! I hope to see you soon! Next up is Kittylover934! HELLO AGAIN!

Kittylover934: Hello guys! It's me again Kitty! I was in chapter 7.

Junjou Characters: Ohhhh…

Kittylover934: Well am going to use my real account my username is really Kitty lover.

Junjou Characters: Ohhhh…

Deathday: Um, are you moaning or realising that it was Kitty?

Junjou Characters: Ohhhh…

Deathday: Moaning it is then…

Kittylover934: I just want to say I love you guys! \(^_^)/

Junjou Characters: We love you too.

Deathday: You sure?

Kittylover934: Okay let's start! Mi-sa-ki I dare you to kiss your L-o-v-e-r ! ;3

Misaki: *leaping on Akihiko and kissing him*

Everyone else: O_o

Kittylover934: Okay next game I know people know this game it's called 'Chubby Bunny' I want see EVERYONE and yes that means you too Deathday to play it :)

Deathday: Well, we're playing it with grapes.

Misaki: Why?

Deathday: Apparently 2 people have died from Chubby Bunny. So I'm using grapes rather than marshmallows.

Misaki: I don't understand.

Nowaki: Well, if you were to choke on a marshmallow, there is no way you can remove it, since it is a sticky substance, however, with grapes, performing the Heimlich Manoeuvre at the right time will save someone.

Deathday: I don't want you guys dying on my hands, but it's fine if it was the Junjou Fans. *stuffs three grapes* Chubby Bunny.

Misaki: *stuffs three grapes* Chubby Bunny.

Nowaki: *stuffs five grapes* Chobby Bonni.

Deathday: *grapes still in mouth* Phwat?! (What?!)

Nowaki: Chobby Banny! *drops a grape*

Deathday: Your hout! (You're out!)

Hiroki: *stuffs seven grapes* Chobby Bo- *one grape falls* MUFVAPUCKER! (MOTHERFUCKER!)

Deathday: Don't shwear! Anh your hout! (Don't swear! And you're out!)

Akihiko: *stuffs seven grapes* Hahi hani!

Deathday: Chubby Bunny!

Akihiko: Ha's hwa I saih! (That's what I said!) *drops a grape*

Deathday: You're out!

Shinobu: *stuffs eight grapes* HABI BAYI! *drops 6 grapes then spits out the rest* Frickin' hell…

Deathday: You're out.

Hiroki: Ha's hon how yuu shay i! (That's not how you say it!) *drops another grape*

Misaki: You're out Hiroki, stop playing.

Nowaki: So all that's left are Takahashi-kun, Miyagi-san and Ma-

Deathday: Don't say my name out loud!

Miyagi: *stuffs four grapes* Chubby Bunny.

Deathday: *adds two more grapes* Chuhbby Bahnny, ugh, Chubby Buhnny, damn, Chubby Bunny.

Misaki: *adds two more grapes* Chobby Bahnny, Chuhbby Buhnny, Chubby Bunny, YEAH!

Miyagi: *adds one more grape* Chuhbby Bunny.

Shinobu: All of them are on five grapes.

Deathday: *stuffs another grape* Hubbi…*wait for it…* ah, ah…ACHOO! *spits all grapes at Nowaki*

Nowaki: OW!

Shinobu: AHAHAH! YOU'RE OUT!

Misaki: *spits all grapes out* BAHAHAHA!

Deathday: Damn! At least you're out though.

Misaki: I don't care, you were priceless XD

Deathday: Shut up…ahem, Miyagi wins!

Kittylover934: Now this is a question for everyone. Who is the most scariest person in Mr. CreepyPasta? Ooh and sorry if I talk about Mr CreepyPasta I just love his stories.

Junjou Characters: Each and every one of them. *shudders*

Deathday: I agree, actually one of the reasons why I can't sleep is because I watched Mr. CreepyPasta.

Misaki: You baka…and any other reason why?

Deathday: I drank coffee, coke, ate a few sweets and what was meant to be a little snack to a full blown out dinner.

Junjou Characters: *facepalm*

Kittylover934: Question for the Ukes. What was the sweetest thing that your semes did for you?

Misaki: Took me on a date.

Deathday: AW!~

Hiroki: Nowaki's always patient with me.

Deathday: AWW!~

Shinobu: Miyagi wasn't afraid of showing his feelings for me in front of everyone.

Deathday: AWWW!~

Hiroki: SHUT UP!

Kittylover934: Semes question! If you and your Ukes were animals, what would you be and why?

Akihiko: Lions, cause we always play with each other.

Nowaki: Meerkats, cause we keep our secret away from the public.

Miyagi: Don't know.

Shinobu: Don't care.

Deathday: Aw boo.

Kittylover934: Ooh before I forget semes how was your night in the last chapter? Did you guys use my "gift"?

Junjou Semes: *whispering to Kittylover934* It was fucking awesome, I thank you so much, keep this up. *winks at Kittylover934*

Kittylover934: Oh also Ukes here is some new clothes... also some cute pajamas and some Peru candy (^-^)

Junjou Ukes: Thank you! *eating the sweets*

Kittylover934: Don't worry semes I got a gift for you too. Akihiko you have coffee beans from Peru and a teddy bear! Nowaki you have teabags from Peru that's helps your stomach feel better and some cakes. Miyagi you have a camera to take pictures of Shinobu :) and new clothes that's from Peru.

Junjou Semes: Arigatou. ;)

Deathday: Oh my…they winked at ya!~

Kittylover934: Thank you very much for having me here now then I got to go *hugs everyone but does not let Misaki go* I don't wanna let go of Misaki but I have to ...sadly.

Misaki: Yes, please do.

KIttylover934: Anyway see ya later!

Deathday: Ja ne!~ Next is pinky5907! HELLO!

pinky5907: Hi there! Been having a random day. Anyways, I wanna know which of the Junjou cast is the most perverted? (I wanna know cuz I'm a perverted 12 year old girl. Not even 13 yet lol)

Deathday: I'm super perverted, but…

Everyone: *looking at Akihiko*

Akihiko: It's my fantasy, don't screw with it.

pinky5907: Usami, what would you do if someone locked you up in a room…and you were smothered by Teddy Bears?

Akihiko: Is it weird to just chill out with them?

pinky5907: Nowaki, what's the most cutest thing Hiroki has ever given you?

Nowaki: *innocent look* The bouquet of flowers!~

Deathday: I loved that part!

pinky5907: Miyagi, is it annoying that Shinobu won't cook anything except cabbage?

Deathday: Oh dear, I think you hit-

Shinobu: *sulking in a corner*

Miyagi: A sensitive spot. *comforting Shinobu* And no, not really.

pinky5907: Before I leave to do procrastinated homework…You shall ride on non-existent mythical creatures, like Unicorns and dragons.

Deathday: I FUCKING HATE HOMEWORK, IT'S HELL. *clicks fingers*

Junjou Characters: *swept off their feet by mythical creatures*

pinky5907: Bye!

Deathday: See you!~ Next is SaySaeri! Hi!

SaySaeri: Hi! XD It's getting crazy.

Deathday: And loving it XD

SaySaeri: Homework's getting to me, so here's my parting gift... *passes over cookies and cream pies*

Deathday: *sniffles* I truly fucking hate homework.

Junjou Characters: *eating* Um, arigatou. :)

SaySaeri: Whipping cream is entertaining until your arm begins to ache. -_-

Deathday: I agree.

SaySaeri: Umm... quick dare, I dare Hiroki to throw books and for everyone to try their best to dodge and see who has the better reflexes. Something to exercise for.

Hiroki: Okay…*throwing books*

Misaki: WAHHH! WHAT THE FUCK?! *hit by a book*

Shinobu: *hit in the face by a book*

Junjou Semes: *dodging the books*

_10 hours later…_

Junjou Semes: *still dodging books* =_=

Hiroki: *still throwing books* =_=

Deathday: Um, it's a tie.

Junjou Semes: What a fuckin' workout…

SaySaeri: Okay, see ya!

Deathday: Ja ne!~ Next is AnimeHolic101! HELLO!

AnimeHolic101: Wow this fic is becoming more insane! haha XD

Deathday: I know right! XD

AnimeHolic101: Anyway I would like to thank Ms. Author for granting my dare! K3U! :*

Deathday: D'aww, you're welcome!~

AnimeHolic101: My next dare is for the ukes…

Junjou Ukes: OH DEAR GOD NO.

AnimeHolic101: So I dare Hiro-chan, Shinobu-chan, Misaki-chan to bake a cake and feed it to Wa-chan, Yo-chan, and Aki-chan ;) I want them to wear a high school uniform while feeding their lovers…

Deathday: *clicks fingers*

Junjou Ukes: YESH! It's the high school BOY uniform!

Deathday: Thanks for the heads up! *clicks fingers*

Junjou Ukes: FUCKER!

_50 minutes later…_

Misaki: I used the strawberries Usagi-ani (A.K.A. Haruhiko Usami) gave me to make a strawberry cake.

Hiroki: It's just a chocolate cake.

Deathday: Ooh! Lemme guess! Shinobu baked a cabbage cake!~

Shinobu: Um, no, it's a coffee cake. *secretly throwing the cabbage cake away*

Deathday: I'm inserting scenes again!~

_Insert Romantica scene where Misaki put some cake in his mouth and tongue kissing Akihiko and is wrapping his arms around him._

_Insert Egoist scene where Nowaki has pushed Hiroki against the wall and has taken off Hiroki's shirt and put the cake all over him and Hiroki is blushing and has his eyes shut._

_Insert Terrorist scene where Miyagi is pushed down onto the couch and Shinobu is crawling on top of him and holding a spoon full of cake with his mouth and pushing it towards Miyagi._

Deathday: I love the Terrorist scene XD

AnimeHolic101: Oke bye bye :)

Deathday: Bye!~ Next is XMitsukage! Ooh, hello there!

XMitsukage: Hi After being pestered by a friend to look at your story (By Key) I really like it especially when Key puts all her perverted thoughts on here...

Junjou Characters: Ugh…

XMitsukage: Anyhooo You can call me Mitsu!

Deathday: Mitsu it shall be!

Mitsu: And I have a few dares!

Junjou Characters: *hide in different places* Please, no more…

Mitsu: See how many ice cubes you can fit in your mouth at one sorta like the bunny challenge.

Misaki: *stuffing ice cubes into his mouth then spits it out* COLD COLD COLD COLD!

Deathday: *counting the spit out ice cubes* Around…8 ice cubes.

Hiroki: *stuffing ice cubes into his mouth then spits out water*

Deathday: *looking at the puddle* What the…fuck? Magic trick?

Akihiko: No, his mouth temperature is hot I bet.

Deathday: Put 20 ice cubes in your mouth!

Hiroki: *stuffs 20 ice cubes then spits out water*

Deathday: WOW!~ NEW RECORD!

Everyone else: *trying to stuff 20 ice cubes in their mouth but fail* Fuck…

Deathday: HIROKI WINS!

Hiroki: Don't call me by my first name.

Deathday: Hiroki-san, happy now?

Mitsu: Akihiko when have you taken someone's photograph without them knowing? I take pictures of Key all the time *looks right and left*

Akihiko: I have never done that in my life, but I have stalkers who do that.

Hiroki: Yeah, in our childhood years, many stalkers took photos of us.

Deathday: Wow…but wasn't there that time when you took a photo of you and Misaki but Misaki was asleep?

Akihiko: That's the only one I've ever done.

Misaki: YOU TOOK A PHOTO OF ME?!

Mitsu: Semes go into another room!

Junjou Semes: *walk off*

Mitsu: Now that the semes are away make sure that they are asleep.

Deathday: I filled the room with sleeping gas :D

Mitsu: So it begins, pour hot sauce in their mouth, fill a empty water bottler with vodka (It makes it hotter lol), then give it to them now to finish it! Take a rubber band and tie it around the sink sprayer so when they go to the sink to get a drink they get a cold shower.

Deathday: Hehe…let's get this started!

_10 minutes later…_

Deathday: Okay, is the sink sprayer tied with a rubber band?

Junjou Ukes: Yeah.

Deathday: Do you have the vodka-filled water bottles?

Junjou Ukes: Yeah.

Deathday: Do you have the hot sauce?

Junjou Ukes: Hell yeah.

Deathday: Okay, ready…set…GO!

Junjou Ukes: *run into the room and fill their Seme's mouth with hot sauce then run back and look innocent*

Junjou Semes: OH FUCK WHAT IS THIS SHIT OW HOT HOT HOT OH GOD MY THROAT'S BURNING QUICK WE NEED WATER OW OW OW OW OW HOT HOT HOT FUCKIN HELL THIS SON OF A BITCH I NEED WATER! *runs to the main room*

Junjou Ukes: *hands the water bottle with vodka*

Junjou Semes: OWWWWWWW! JESUS CHRIST WHAT IS THIS THE WATER BETRAYED ME!

Deathday: GO TO THE SINK!

Junjou Semes: FUCK WHAT IS THIS SHIT DID YOU DO THIS I WILL SO FUCKING KILL YOU!

Mitsu: Thats all Ja ne!

Deathday: Ja ne!~ Now, that's the end of our show!~ So if you wanna talk to them, REVIEW! But expect a SUPER LONG wait before I update, homework is truly a bitch -_- SEE YOU NEXT TIME!

Junjou Semes: I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU ALL!

Junjou Ukes and Deathday: AHHHH! *run away*

* * *

**HOPE YOU ENJOYED!~ Review, but I won't update for another week because of HOMEWORK, so see you in a week!**


	9. Chapter 9

**HOLY FUCK SO MANY REVIEWS!~ SO SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT! DX I DIDN'T MEAN TO LEAVE YOU!~ IT'S HOMEWORK'S FAULT! *points at the word 'HOMEWORK'* SO YEAH…ahem, swearing, smexy, long chapter are what is contained in this beautiful chapter here, so enjoy!~**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Junjou Romantica.**

* * *

**BACKSTAGE!**

Deathday: *trips over* G'morning…

Hiroki: Um, it's night time…

Deathday: Oh is it? *yawns* Now I know how the Emerald Department of Marukawa Shoten feels… =_= Let's do our best…*trips face flat on the floor*

Misaki: *dragging me to the stage*

**ON STAGE!**

Deathday: Hello!~ *falls to the floor* Welcome the first guest!~ *rolling around on the floor* Here is *yawn* pinky5907…

pinky5907: Aw, you have homework? STAB IT WITH A KNIFE AND BURN IT.

Deathday: I TOTALLY SHOULD. *drags myself to the kitchen and grabs a knife*

pinky5907: Which is what we would all like to do, but probably not a good idea.

Misaki: *snatches the knife away from me*

Nowaki: *carrying me to the couch*

Deathday: Heyyyy, I'm levitating….hehe…*passes out*

pinky5907: Up in the middle of the night for no reason, ready to ask random things. Yay!

Deathday: *sleep talking* Uh-huh fuck yeah…*snores*

pinky5907: Ok then, to all the ukes, what would you do if younger versions of your semes appeared? (They're younger than you)

Nowaki: I'm younger than Hiro-san already.

Hiroki: Ugh, I cannot believe I'm the Uke…

Misaki: I'd be hoping that Usagi-san doesn't have a dirty mind…

Miyagi: I'd look exactly like Shinobu, only darker hair and I'm still in love with-

Shinobu: *sulking in a corner*

Miyagi: I told you already, you're the only one that I love.

Deathday: *sleep talking* aww…*snoring*

pinky5907: Suzuki-san, create an army of teddy bears and make an avalanche!

Everyone: SUZUKI-SAN?!

Suzuki-san: That's right bitches, I'm alive!~ *pushes a gigantic ball of teddy bears towards the Junjou cast*

Junjou Cast: *running into the other room*

Nowaki: WHERE'S DEATHDAY?!

Deathday: *face flat on the floor snoring*

Akihiko: NO TIME! CLOSE THE DOOR!

Junjou Cast: *closes the door*

Deathday: *wakes up* Eh, what is that rumbling? *looks behind* HEY! NO AVALANCHES IN THE STUDIO! *clicks fingers*

_Avalanche disappears…_

Suzuki-san: FUCK!

Deathday: *clicks fingers again*

Suzuki-san: *no longer alive*

Junjou Cast: *open the door seeing me sulking*

Deathday: You abandoned me…

pinky5907: Because I'm feeling silly right now, shall torture the semes!

Deathday: WHOO!~

pinky5907: All the semes are chained to a wall and have to watch their ukes play strip Othello!

Deathday: *clicks fingers* Chained up!~

Misaki: Oh fuck…

Deathday: Something tells me Usagi-san's going to get a show… ^_~

Misaki: SHUT UP!

Hiroki: I never really played it, when I did, I lost.

Deathday: Let me guess, you play Othello with Akihiko.

Hiroki: Pretty much.

Shinobu: It's really easy once you get to know it.

Deathday: Okay shut up and play it already.

_5 minutes later…_

Misaki: *shirtless* =_="

Hiroki: At least it's just my jacket that is taken off.

Shinobu: All my clothes are on, ha.

Deathday: I told you Akihiko- I mean, Usagi-san!~

Akihiko: Don't rub it in. *bulge in his pants*

_10 minutes later…_

Misaki: *boxers only*

Hiroki: *shirtless*

Shinobu: *shirtless* *flips a disc* Boxers off, Misaki.

Misaki: AW FUCK! *blurs Misaki's BEEP!*

Deathday: I blurred your *BEEP!* so no one except us can see it, and by us, I mean Usami-san and I.

Akihiko: Misaki, don't tease me.

Nowaki: Hiro-san have you been working out?

Hiroki: *blushing madly* S-shut up…

_15 minutes later…_

Hiroki and Shinobu: *boxers only*

Hiroki: *flips a disc* HA! I WIN!

Shinobu: *his BEEP! blurred*

Miyagi: *bulge in his pants* Ah fuck…

Deathday: Nice boxers.

Hiroki: Um, thank you, I think…

Nowaki: Hiro-san, you look sexy.

pinky5907: Since I REALLY have to go and sleep right now, bye!

Deathday: Bye!~ Next is Alana-kit- *passes out* zzzzz…

Nowaki: Ahem, hey Alana…

Alana-kittychan: *has a purring black and white cat sitting on her lap* oh you are soo sweet pirate yes you are you cute little kitty you :3

Junjou Characters: Okay…

Alana-kittychan: *realise everyone is looking at her* oh hi there! This is one of my cats and she is an attention whore *coos at cat* yes you are you silly cutie you! *looks back* ahem so I'm stuck here in this chair until she wants to get off (not that I mind too much)

Junjou Characters: Um…okay…

Alana-kittychan: Ok let's have all the Ukes be turned into kids and their semes will have to take care of them until they are back to themselves for a day then change it around to having all the semes be turned into kids and have their Ukes take care of them for the next day until they are back as themselves :) make it really cute miss Writer please & thank you ;)

Misaki: *hits me on the head* ALANA SAID THANK YOU!

Deathday: *wakes up* OW! SHUT UP! Ahem, no problemo!~ *clicks fingers* The ukes don't know who their lover is, they just know them as a friend.

JUNJOU ROMANTICA!

Misaki: *sniffles* It's my fault mom and dad died…*sniffles*

Akihiko: Misaki…*holds Misaki close to him* it wasn't your fault.

Misaki: It was…*burying his face into Akihiko's chest* I killed them both…*crying*

Akihiko: Misaki, your fault or not, I want you to be happy. *kissing him on the forehead* Please don't cry…*patting his head* Shh…calm down…

JUNJOU EGOIST!

Hiroki: Ugh! I'm sick of all this! *running off crying*

Nowaki: Hiroki! *catches up to him* Don't worry, you'll get through this, I'll make sure it'll happen.

Hiroki: *rubbing his eye* I hate this! All of it! It's too hard!

Nowaki: Why not give up something so you can relax?

Hiroki: NO! I won't do it! It feels like losing to me! And I hate it!

Nowaki: *pulls Hiroki into an embrace* You can do it, just take it easy…okay?

Hiroki: *holding onto Nowaki* Okay…*sniffles*

JUNJOU TERRORIST!

Shinobu: *sighs* Another day…*gazing out the window*

Miyagi: Are you bored?

Shinobu: Hm? Yeah, same old thing…

Miyagi: *looking at Shinobu's bookshelf* You own all of these?

Shinobu: Uh, yeah. *walking towards the bookshelf*

Miyagi: Wow, impressive! *patting Shinobu's head*

Shinobu: Huh?! Why?! *blushing a bit*

Miyagi: Having this type of book collection, it can reflect who you are, and I see that you are hard working and diligent.

Shinobu: R-really?

Miyagi: Of course! Let's read a book, shall we?

Shinobu: Um, sure!

_THE NEXT DAY!_

Deathday: Hello, how are you all?

Junjou Characters: Fine.

Deathday: Okay, Semes' turn! *clicks fingers* They don't know who their lover is, just as a friend.

JUNJOU ROMANTICA!

Akihiko: Why won't anyone understand?

Misaki: What's do you mean?

Akihiko: My life here…I'm sick of it…

Misaki: What are you talking about? You're rich! Everyone is jealous of you! You should bask in richness!

Akihiko: But sometimes, I wish…I could live…a normal life…

Misaki:…*grabbing Akihiko's hand* Come.

Akihiko: Hm? Where?

Misaki: Let's go out! See some places through a normal boy's eyes.

Akihiko: I'd…like that…thank you. *smiling a tiny smile*

JUNJOU EGOIST!

Nowaki: *smiling* Hello!

Hiroki: Nowaki?

Nowaki: Are you new? Come! I'll show you around the orphanage! *holding Hiroki's wrist*

Hiroki: Orphanage? Nowaki! Where are your parents?

Nowaki: *stops walking all of a sudden* They…abandoned me…

Hiroki: Uh, sorry…I didn't mean to…

Nowaki: Oh no it's okay! Really! *tears streaming down his face while smiling*

Hiroki: *brushes his tears away then pulls him into an embrace* I'm sorry.

Nowaki: You don't need to apologize! I'm fine rea- *cut off by Hiroki squeezing him tightly*

Hiroki: Shh…you can let it out…I'm the only one who's here…

Nowaki: *surprised then slowly begins to cry*

Hiroki: *holding Nowaki close to him* Nowaki…

Nowaki:…Hiro-san…*grabbing onto Hiroki's shirt and crying*

JUNJOU TERRORIST!

Miyagi: *sighs*

Shinobu: Hm? What's the matter?

Miyagi: Nothing…just…tired…

Shinobu: Tired of what?

Miyagi: I've been staying here for a while, and I haven't been out for a long time.

Shinobu: *kneeling down then patting Miyagi's head* What about if I take you out, let's get some ice-cream, okay? *smiling*

Miyagi: U-um, sure! *grabbing onto Shinobu's hand*

Shinobu: Heh.

Miyagi: Huh? What's the matter?

Shinobu: Oh nothing, you just look…cute…when you smile.

Miyagi: Oh, um, thank you!

Shinobu: Anytime.

_THE NEXT DAY!_

Deathday: Okay, how did it go?

Junjou Characters: We're fine, but we remember EVERYTHING.

Deathday: Well…I don't care! *yawns* Why am I still sleepy?...

Alana-kittychan: Now in the Junjou manga/ Anime there are a few characters I think need to pay for messing with the Junjou main couples sooo 1st off Usagi's brother will be tied to a chair covers in honey then have live ants dropped onto him and he'll have to put up with it for and hour then he can go home (heh I'm going easy on him just so you all know)

Junjou Characters: O_o

Akihiko: *fists clenching* Do it.

Deathday: Um…sure…*clicks fingers*

_IN THE NEXT ROOM!_

Haruhiko: What the actual fuck?! Akihiko, get your fucking ass over here right this fucking minute!

Akihiko: I'll see you in a fucking hour!

Haruhiko: Fuck you asshole!

Akihiko: Shut the fuck up you fag!

Haruhiko: You're fucked up, you know that?! These ants are fucking annoying me!

Akihiko: Well, suck it up pansy for a fucking hour, you fucktard!

Haruhiko: You fucking sonofabitch!

Akihiko: Shut it, motherfucker!

Haruhiko: Bring it on you piece of fucking shit!

Akihiko: Oh that's fucking it!

_BACK IN THE MAIN ROOM!_

Deathday: Wow…a lot of 'fuck' being thrown around there…

The rest of the Junjou Characters: *nodding in agreement*

_One hour later…_

*the next room full of swearing and yelling*

Deathday: Okay, time's up! He can go home! *clicks fingers*

Hiroki: I don't think that is a really good-

Haruhiko and Akihiko: *come into the main room punching the shit out of each other*

Hiroki:…idea…

Alana-kittychan: That Sumi guy really pissed me off! You do NOT make friends with someone just so you can steal their beloved no way that was WAY too mean! So let's let him sit in a pool of live blood sucking leeches for a day then he can go home!

Deathday: Oh…fuck…*clicks fingers*

Sumi-senpai: HOLY FUCK WHAT IS THIS SHIT DAMMIT AKIHIKO I WILL SO FUCKING KILL YOU IF I MAKE OUT OF THIS HELL HOLE ALIVE!

Akihiko: Ha to the motherfucking ha bitch. *punching Haruhiko*

Haruhiko: *kicking Akihiko*

_One day later…_

Deathday: He can go home now. *clicks fingers*

Misaki: *opens the door* Shit! Sumi-senpai!

Everyone: *peeks into the other room*

Sumi-senpai: *DEAD*

Deathday: SHIT…Um, what were those words again…um, oh yeah! Ahem, with the power invested in me as an author and otaku, may this character of Junjou Romantica, be resurrected from the anime/manga dead, and be brought back to life!

Sumi-senpai: *breathes* What the actual fuck?!

Deathday: Go home. *pushing Sumi towards the door*

Alana-kittychan: The writer of the Kan now what to put him through for still going after Misaki even though Misaki rejected him oh I know lets have locked up in a tank of live very deadly spiders for the day (oh and Miss writer let the other fans who are piss at him come up with horrible things for him to go through as well!) and have Misaki slap him across the face then send him home by having Usagi punch him so hard he goes flying home!

Deathday: WHAAAAAAAA?! NONONONO! THAT WAS ISAKA-SAN! NOT KYO IJUUIN-SENSEI! HE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!

Misaki: Did you fucking read the manga?! *shows the page*

Deathday: *reading it*…Oh…well…*clicks fingers* I liked him in Sekaiichi Hatsukoi though…*clicks fingers* And he looks hot…

Ijuuin: OWOWOWOW! SHIT! FUCK! *swearing*

Misaki: *sighs then bitch-slaps him really hard*

Ijuuin: OW! DOES THAT MEAN YOU REJECT ME?!

Akihiko: *punches him then Haruhiko* Misaki is mine.

Haruhiko: *punching Akihiko*

Akihiko and Haruhiko: *fighting again*

_One day later…_

Deathday: Um…*opens door* Are you alive?...

Ijuuin: *DEAD*

Deathday: Time to bring him back to life.

Akihiko: Why are you bringing him back to life? *evil aura*

Deathday: *sweatdrop* Because, if Shungiku Nakamura-sensei finds out that I've killed one of their characters, they're going to sue me, and I'm not going through all that, nuh-uh. Ahem, with the power invested in me as an author and otaku, may this character of Junjou Romantica and Sekaiichi Hatsukoi, be resurrected from the anime/manga dead, and be brought back to life!

Ijuuin: *breathing*

Deathday: AND DON'T FUCKING MESS WITH THE GODDAMN ROMANTICA COUPLE! YA HEAR ME?!

Ijuuin: *runs off*

Deathday: *sighs* Okay, back with Alana.

Alana-kittychan: And now for that blond Dr guy who not only flirts with Nowaki it seems he's been trying to flirt with Hiroki too so he needs to learn a lesson oh I know have him go swimming with some man eating sharks for 3 hours

Deathday: I FUCKING KNOW RIGHT. DO NOT MESS WITH THE EGOIST COUPLE; THE UKE CAN KILL YOU, THAT DAMN SENPAI PISSES ME OFF.

Nowaki: No need to be harsh on Tsumori-senpai…

Hiroki: *ready to throw a book at Tsumori-senpai*

Deathday: No need Hiroki-san. *clicks fingers*

Tsumori: SHIT HELP ME PLEASE!

Deathday: Shut up and try to survive!

Tsumori: OW! DEAR GOD! THE PAIN! OWOWOWOW! HELP! GAHHH! FUCKING HELL! WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS?!

_3 hours later…_

Deathday: *opens the door* Hey, you alive bro?

Tsumori: WITH ONLY A FUCKING HEAD!

Deathday: EEP! HEADLESS DUDE! *kicks the head into the ocean*

Tsumori: FUCK YOU! *eaten by a shark*

Hiroki: *hugs Deathday* Well done.

Deathday: Um…thanks. Now to resurrect-

Hiroki: *evil aura* Do NOT resurrect him.

Deathday: Sorry, but I have to, don't want to be sued, do we? *chanting* With the power invested in me as an author and otaku, may this character of Junjou Romantica, be resurrected from the anime/manga dead, and be brought back to life!

Tsumori: *alive and runs off*

Hiroki: AND DON'T FUCKING COME BACK! *throws a book*

Alana-kittychan: Now to thank Miss Writer again for being so awesome here's a gift basket of yummy food :)

Deathday: *gasps* Really?! For me?! I love you so so so much!~ *hugs Alana*

Alana-kittychan: And for the Junjou couples because you guys had to go through so much here have some tickets for hearth spa so you guys have relax and have a Romantica night with the ones you love most so you can get away from your worries and stress for a little while so do enjoy yourselves :)

Deathday: They sure will! *waving* Ja ne!~

Akihiko: *punching Haruhiko*

Deathday: *breaking up the fight* STOP IT! AKIHIKO, GO THE DAMN SPA WITH YOUR SEXY UKE AND HARUHIKO STOP YOUR BITCHING AND KEEP YOUR ASS STILL! IF ANY OF YOU DON'T COMPLY TO WHAT IM FUCKING SAYING I'LL FUCKING SLIT YOUR THROATS, SLASH YOUR BODY OPEN, PULL OUT ALL YOUR ORGANS AND BURN THEM TO FUCKING ASHES!

Everyone else: O_O _It's Deathday's bad side…_

Haruhiko: *standing beside me while glaring daggers at Akihiko and muttering* Now I know why she's called Deathday…

Akihiko: *glaring at Haruhiko while walking to the car*

Deathday: *back to normal* Bye bye!~ Enjoy your day there!~

Junjou Characters: Ja ne!

Deathday: *looking towards the audience* And since I'm seriously tired from all the stress from homework, I'll only insert short stories of what happens. And I'm sorry if it doesn't satisfy your daily dose of Yaoi, but I want to do something sweet, rather than full blown out sex.

Haruhiko: They ask for full blown out sex?!

Deathday: Don't ask.

AT THE SPA!

WITH THE ROMANTICA COUPLE!

_Akihiko and Misaki enjoy their day by going around the cherry blossom park, followed by eating some soba noodles. Akihiko glances at Misaki, seeing how happily he is after so much stress. Misaki notices his stare and asks him what's wrong. Akihiko says nothing but smiles at him. Finishing their meals, they walk around the place with many people staring at them at how they are holding hands. Later on at night, Misaki decides to take a bath in their private outdoor spa. Akihiko joins him afterwards, making no movement towards Misaki. Misaki decides to sit next to him, and look up at the stars with him. Misaki soon enough falls asleep, with his head leaning against Akihiko's shoulder. Akihiko carries him back to their room, dries Misaki and himself off, and puts both of them to sleep, but without a soft kiss on the lips and a small whisper to him saying, "Oyasuminasai, Misaki, dasuki desu." ("Good night, Misaki, I love you very much.")_

WITH THE EGOIST COUPLE!

_Hiroki and Nowaki spend their day by sitting down and chatting about small things nearby a Zen pond in the early morning. Nowaki, out of the blue kisses him, in which Hiroki doesn't like (but secretly does). They decide to walk around the park and eat the packed meals they made surrounded by the cherry blossom trees. Nowaki later on leads Hiroki into a cherry blossom tree field, and stop once they reach a clearing. Nowaki urges Hiroki to lie between his legs, in which Hiroki reluctantly complies. Soon enough it is late afternoon and the two watch the sun go down before heading back to their room._

WITH THE TERRORIST COUPLE!

_Miyagi and Shinobu go about their day by walking through the cherry blossom trees at dawn. Miyagi picks a cherry blossom and puts it in Shinobu's hair. Miyagi smiles and tells him how cute he looks while Shinobu blushes profusely. They walk around a bit more until it is early afternoon, where they decide to stop to eat at a food stall. Once finished, they go over and sit down at the Zen pond and talk about little things. Seeing as the conversation is going nowhere, Miyagi brings Shinobu back to their room, where they decide to take a late afternoon bath in their outdoor bath, which faces a clearing and shows the sunset. Miyagi soon enough kisses Shinobu, in which Shinobu replies by burying his hands in Miyagi's hair. Their kiss wasn't intense, just soft and tender. It is now night time and the two go to sleep in the same bed._

WITH DEATHDAY AND HARUHIKO!

_They spent their day punching the shit out of each other thanks to an anonymous letter saying, "KYA!~ DEATHDAYXHARUHIKO!~ I LUBBS YOU TWO TOGETHER!" _

THE NEXT DAY!

Junjou Characters: Tadai- *sees the room all in ruins* ma…

Deathday: *exhausted from fighting* I want to make this clear, I AM IN LOVE WITH BEYOND BIRTHDAY, NOT THAT GUY. *pointing to Haruhiko*

Haruhiko: *stumbling over* You fucking wrote that letter to piss me off didn't you?

Deathday: *panting* Get it through your fucking head, I didn't write the damn letter you numbskull! *ready to kick Haruhiko*

Akihiko: You two, no violence.

Deathday and Haruhiko: SAYS THE FUCKTARD WHO PUNCHES HIS ENEMIES NON-STOP.

Akihiko: Now don't piss me off.

Misaki: Um…Deathday, you swear too much.

Deathday: It's fucking because I'm close to showing my bad side…

Everyone: *silent*

Deathday: I'm so…tired…*passes out*

Haruhiko: *passes out as well*

Alana-kittychan: Well my kitty has left and I need to sleep soon so bye until next chap all *waves then walks off*

Deathday: *snores* Mm…Kittylover934…*snoring*

Kittylover934: Hello again \(^_^)/ *hugs everyone* ukes I dare you guys to do something naughty to your Lovers!

Deathday: *wakes up* What did I miss?

Akihiko: Ukes have to do something naughty to us Semes.

Misaki: *puts his hand to his lips and then places his hand on Akihiko's mouth* There…that's erotic for you! Indirect kiss!

Deathday: *facepalming the facedesking* You…baka…

Shinobu: *grabbing Miyagi's tie then smashes his lips against Miyagi's*

Deathday: Why are the Ukes so inexperienced? *shakes my head*

Hiroki: *pushes Nowaki onto the couch then crawls on top of him then bites Nowak's ear and sucks on his neck*

Deathday: *nosebleed* Now that…is erotic…*wiping my nosebleed away*

Kittylover934: *whispering to semes* I dare you guys to do a Fake suicide lets see who breaks down first :)

Junjou Semes: *run off*

**(NOTE: This is all done at the same time.)**

Nowaki: *opens the balcony door then stands on the edge of it*

Akihiko: *ties some rope to the ceiling fan then wraps the other end of the rope around his neck*

Miyagi: *grabs a gun then points it to his head*

Junjou Ukes: Um…okay.

Nowaki: *jumps off*

Akihiko: *hangs himself*

Miyagi: *shoots himself*

Hiroki: NOWAKI! YOU ASSHOLE! *runs to the balcony*

Misaki: *falls to his knees* AKIHIKO YOU IDIOT!

Shinobu: MIYAGI! WHAT THE HELL! *holds Miyagi close to him*

Hiroki: WHY?! *tears pricking his eyes*

Misaki: HOW COULD YOU?! *holds Akihiko closely*

Shinobu: *crying* NO! WHY!

Deathday: Junjou Terrorist wins! Shinobu was the first to fully cry!

Akihiko: Hi.

Misaki: HOLY FUCK! *pushes himself to a corner of the room*

Miyagi: Thanks for mourning for me.

Shinobu: WHA?! WHAT THE FUCK!

Hiroki: Wait, this was a joke?!

Deathday: Yeah!

Hiroki: Then tell me…WHY IS NOWAKI NOT MOVING?!

Everyone else: *looks down the balcony*

Nowaki: *DEAD*

Deathday: Oh yeah, I remember him telling me that he would actually kill himself then ask me to resurrect him back to life.

Hiroki: THEN DO IT!

Deathday: By the power invested in me as an author and otaku, may this character of Junjou Romantica, be resurrected from the anime/manga dead, and be brought back to life!

Nowaki: *head turns 360 degrees* Oh, hey I'm alive!

Deathday: O_O Holy fuck…

Misaki: That was…

Shinobu: The Exorcist?!

Deathday: Nowaki, NEVER do that again.

Nowaki: What this? *turns head 360 degrees again*

Deathday: *whimpers* I hate that so much…if I see that more than 5 times in one day I'll cry.

Akihiko: *hugging Deathday* Calm down…shh…it's okay…

Deathday: *sniffles* Okay…I'm fine…

Kittylover934: Semes and Ukes I dare you guys to *smiles so innocently*

Junjou Characters: What are you planning?

Kittylover934: HAVE sex! (\\\)

Deathday: WHOO!~

Kittylover934: Now go choose a room and have fun! While me and Deathday talk! *sees them leaving*

Junjou Semes: *dragging the Ukes to the room as quickly as possible*

Kittylover934: hey lets go spy on them!

Deathday: Okay!~

Kittylover934: *just in case you said no ties you up and goes to room 1 where Akihiko and Misaki are. *leans on door and listens*

Misaki: Ahh…fu…Usagi-san…stop…

Akihiko: Misaki…

Kittylover934: So cute! Room 2 Nowaki and Hiroki...

Hiroki: OH MY GOD YES!

Nowaki: OH! HIRO-SAN!

Kittylover934: (O/O) they're having fun... Last one Miyagi and Shinobu!

Shinobu: AH! MIYAGI! NNGH! FUU! Haa…haa…OH AHH!

Miyagi: Ungh, Shinobu…

Kittylover934: *finally has a nose bleed and unties Deathday* come on let's go down stairs.

Deathday: *dizzy from blushing and blood loss* Okay…

Kittylover934: Geez I need tissues *wipes blood off and see the first couple to come back* welcome back here's your reward two tickets to Paris :) ooh here's the second couple here you go 2 tickets to watch a horror movie and the last couple here is 2 tickets to go a live cooking show!

Junjou Characters: Thank you very much!~

_Akihiko and Misaki start their day in Paris by enjoying a French breakfast, in which in the end Akihiko French-kisses Misaki. They later on go out to see the sights, and pass by a mime, in which he starts to get in Misaki's face, which causes a punch to the head thanks to Akihiko. At night, they book the whole Eiffel Tower to themselves (Akihiko's fucking rich) and watch the fireworks. Soon enough they go back to their room, and…yeah…then sleep with Akihiko's arms wrapped around Misaki's waist._

Hiroki: I don't want to watch a horror movie.

Nowaki: Why not Hiro-san?

Hiroki: Because you are a horror movie already!

Nowaki: *turns head 360 degrees again* Because of this?

Deathday: *whimpers* Just go and do something okay?!

Nowaki: *dragging Hiroki to the room*

Hiroki: BAKA! *moaning sounds*

Deathday: Ahem, Terrorist, go to a live cooking show!

AT THE COOKING SHOW!

Miyagi: *walks a different route*

Shinobu: Eh? Miyagi, the cooking show's that way-

Miyagi: She didn't say anything about 'failure to comply'.

Shinobu:…oh yeah…then where will we go?

Miyagi: *whispering in Shinobu's ear*

Shinobu: *blushing furiously* Um…okay.

_3 days later…_

Junjou Romantica and Terrorist: Tadaima. (I'm home.)

Deathday: Damn you Terrorist!

Junjou Terrorist: Hehe sucker.

Hiroki: Ugh, my ass hurts.

Deathday: *sighs* Back with Kitty.

Kittylover934: That was fun now I got to go now bye bye!

Junjou Characters: Bye! *waving*

Kittylover934: Oops forgot *gives gift to ukes (cosplay costumes) * gives gifts to semes (bondage sex toys) *

Junjou Ukes: Thanks!~

Junjou Semes: *look at their Uke with an "Get ready for some dry sex tonight" look*

Kittylover934: *Deathday since your so nice here *gives candy and cakes* made them myself (^-^)

Deathday: *gasps then hugs Kitty* Thank you sososo much!~

Kittylover934: *kisses everyone in the forehead except for Deathday*

Deathday: Aw…what about me?

Kittylover934: *hugs Deathday* okay now bye bye!

Deathday: YAY!~ BYE!~ Next is Key! A.K.A.-

Junjou Characters: fairyXangel, we know.

Key: Agreed I hate homework!

Deathday: (U_U) I know right!

Key: Alright now that I burned the pictures Mitsu took of me lets begin (I hope that's all)

Deathday: Wait…*checks for the photos* Wow, they're all gone!

Key: I fell out my seat dane cook naming the children is my favorite one! Besides B and E

Deathday: Bahaha, I love them all XD

Key: Well i dont have any dares my perverted mind isn't working right now so I'm dropping off dango and cake enjoy!

Misaki: I LOVE DANGO! (Dango: Japanese dumpling made from mochiko {rice flour})

Hiroki: Thank God, Key doesn't have a perverted mind today.

Shinobu: The cake is yum!~

Deathday: Thanks! Next up is Guest Account CUZ! Hey Kate!

Junjou Characters: *stop eating*…

Guest Account Cuz: Hi little old Kate again well I am not that old only 16 anyway.

Deathday: That's fine!~

Nowaki: That's because you're- *cut off by my hand covering his mouth*

Deathday: Don't tell them how old am I!

Guest Account Cuz: I am going to be nice today...

Junjou Characters: *running over to hug her*

Guest Account Cuz: Yeah right I am on when Luna is sleeping I am helping out around the house because she broke he leg falling down the stairs. I have some gifts today here is some cake I baked I am actually really good at that. :)

Junjou Characters: *hugging her then eating the cake*

Guest Account Cuz: Now I have a date well not really a dare a request death. DON'T LET THE GUYS HEAR! Have the couples go into separate rooms that you can't hear anything from. Then have an actor pretend to be a killer have the killer go after the ukes and let's see what will happen next :)

Deathday: Oh, hehe…sure thing! Junjou Romantica!

Junjou Romantica: What?

Deathday: Go into room 1.

Junjou Romantica: *go into the room*

Deathday: Junjou Egoist, room 2, Junjou Terrorist, room 3.

Junjou Egoist and Terrorist: *go into their room*

Deathday: Okay *clicks fingers*

Jeff The Killer: Sup

Deathday: Hey, um, go into room one and pretend to kill Misaki, he has brown hair.

Jeff The Killer: Kay. *runs into the room then runs back out* HOLY SHIT CALM DOWN DUDE!

Akihiko: *evil aura* I will fucking kill you!

Jeff The Killer: *runs away*

Deathday: O_o Um…hi Usagi-san!~ ^_^" *clicks fingers*

Slenderman: Yo.

Deathday: Hey, go into room 2 and pretend to kill Hiroki, he has brown hair and is the shorter guy.

Slenderman: Sure thing.

Deathday: Oh, and while your at it, afterwards go into room 3 and pretend to kill Shinobu, he's the shorter guy.

Slenderman: Kay. *enters room 2*

Akihiko: Um…what just happened?

Hiroki: *girly scream* *runs out* HOLYFUCKITSSLENDERMANAHH! *throwing books*

Slenderman: *walks into room 3*

Miyagi: OHMYGOD!

Shinobu: HOLYFUCKWHATISTHISITHOUGHTSLENDERMANWASFAKE! *runs out of the room* HELPME!

Deathday and Akihiko: *eating popcorn*

Slenderman: *backs Shinobu into a corner of the room*

Miyagi: *grabs a kitchen knife then stabs Slenderman*

Deathday: Oooohhh, damn.

Slenderman: *grabs Miyagi and throw him across the room*

Akihiko: Wooaaahh…

Deathday: I know…

Hiroki: *throwing books at Slenderman* OHMYGAWDHEREALLYISREALIMSCARED!

Nowaki: Guys, let the professional handle this. *turns head 360 degrees*

Slenderman: Woooaaahhhh…that's cool.

Nowaki: For once! Someone respects me!

Deathday: Well too bad, you just ruined the fun. *clicks fingers*

Slenderman: *disappears*

Guest Account Cuz: (talking to the guys when it is all over)

Misaki: Oh my god his jaw was ripped out!

Hiroki: The guy was faceless!

Shinobu: Nowaki turned his head around!

Guest Account Cuz: Sorry guys I had to see what you would do to your lover now make out with each other. Have a nice day and luv you author u r the best.

Deathday: D'aww…thanks!~~

Junjou Characters: We're not in the mood to make out.

Guest Account Cuz: Hehehe Luna looks like an angel when she is sleeping she is going to kick my butt when she sees this but oh well.

Deathday: Oh well, doesn't matter! Next is Guest Account! Hello Luna!

Guest Account: Goddamnit all she did it again and for your information I am not an angel.

Junjou Characters: Um…okay.

Guest Account: Heck my family doesn't think I am too I will go in a fight in three seconds flat anyway enough of that.

Deathday: Really? Strangely, I have a lot of patience.

Guest Account: Sorry you guys you have to do what my cuz says. I feel bad for you guys here are some cookies for you.

Junjou Characters: Thank you so much. *eating the cookies*

Guest Account: And one more thing you guys are lucky bastards you don't have Kate coming over to your house almost everyday (shudders)

Junjou Characters: *hug Luna* It will all be okay…

Guest Account: Have a nice day bye and author good luck with your homework it is a bitch!

Deathday: Ugh, thanks for the help. And I'll let you in on a little secret. I'm one of those smart asians that blast through homework easily. So THAT IS HOW HARD HOMEWORK IS, AND I'M SMART!

Junjou Characters: Wow…you suck.

Deathday: Shut up. Please say hello to SaySaeri!~

SaySaeri: Weh... Homework is consuming our lives...

Deathday: Gah! I know! XP

SaySaeri: *huddles in the corner in depression* Let's just spend this time, *taking out pillows and blankets* and sleep!

Deathday: *passes out and snores* zzz…zzz…zzz…

Nowaki: *does the same thing as Deathday*

Miyagi: Um…I'll just sit down with a blanket. *wraps himself with a blanket*

SaySaeri: But if you want a pillow fight, go ahead I guess...*giggles*

Misaki: *hitting Hiroki with a pillow*

Hiroki: *secretly fills his pillow with books then hits Misaki* HA!

Misaki: *passes out* zzz…zzz…

Akihiko: You're so childish…

Hiroki: Shut up Bakahiko!

Shinobu: *throwing pillows* Gotcha! Gotcha! Gotcha!

Akihiko: Jeez, calm down with the pillows.

SaySaeri: Let's take this chance and see you guys sleeping, cause you know, most of the time in the chapters, instead of sleeping, you guys... Do things...

Deathday: *wakes up* Mm…what's happening?

SaySaeri: Ahhh... Anyway just sleep, with all you guys' cuteness and such!

Deathday: Oh okay! *clicks fingers*

Everyone except Deathday and SaySaeri: *pass out* zzz…zzz…zzz…zzz…

SaySaeri: See you later! And you guys can keep the pillows and blankets!

Junjou Characters: Mm…zzz…bye…zzz

Deathday: Ja ne!~ Next is AnimeHolic101! *wakes Junjou Characters up*

AnimeHolic101:Hi I'm back! I can't seem to log in -.- anyway to our dear ukes, if you're wondering if I just forgot to put female/girl high school uniform in my last dare... Nope, I did it on purpose so that you can choose whether you want to wear a male/female uniform.

Junjou Ukes: *fists clenching*

AnimeHolic101: You guys are lucky cause I'm not evil... well maybe not just yet, hehe *_*

Junjou Characters: Please don't…

AnimeHolic101: Okay, before my next dare I want to give you guys some cakes that I made (it's orange gold cake).

Junjou Characters: *eating the cake* We heard the word 'dare'…

AnimeHolic101: Anyway my next dare is for the ukes to wear a butler outfit and obey every command of their seme as well as mine and Ms. Author until the end of this chapter and if you dare not do what you are told, BEWARE *_* And I also want you guys to call us master.

Deathday: *clicks fingers* There.

Junjou Ukes: *bowing* Good evening Masters. *doing all the chores for us*

Junjou Semes: What the hell did you do to them?!

Deathday: Oh…just a bit of hypnotising…

AnimeHolic101: Okay that's all for now. Thanks and see u guys soon :*

Deathday: See ya! *clicks fingers*

Junjou Ukes: What…just happened?

Deathday: Nothing you guys…*sitting down* Well folks, I'm done with this story.

Junjou Characters: Wait, you're ending this story?!

Deathday: Well…not really…I mean, everyone can review and all that, but I'm changing the format of it, cause…this story will be deleted sooner or later if I don't.

Junjou Characters: Hm…this will be fun.

Deathday: But to my lovely reviewers! This story may feel weird at first, but you'll love it!

Junjou Characters: Tell the readers you want the reviews shorter so you can update faster.

Deathday: But isn't that rude?

Junjou Characters: *sighs* Deathday would politely ask all the readers to shorten their reviews so she can update faster.

Deathday: No no no! You don't need to do that you guys! ^_^"

Junjou Characters: =_= You'll kill yourself if you do that.

Deathday: Ehehe…*sighs* okay, so MAYBE I would like it if they…shorten…their reviews…so…yeah…and since I feel bad for doing this…I'm killing myself if I do this…*clicks fingers*

Masamune: IT WAS YOUR FUCKING FAULT YOU DIDN'T GET YOUR FUCKING MANUSCR- *stops yelling* What the actual fuck?!

Junjou Characters: Yep, you've killed yourself.

Deathday: Ugh…

Ritsu: EH?! WHERE ARE WE?! *sees Akihiko* Usami-sensei!

Akihiko: Long time, no see, Onodera-san.

Kisa: Um…

Yukina: *on top of Kisa* Why is everyone looking at us?

Deathday: WOAH…don't need to look over there.

Yoshiyuki: *in the middle of kissing Chiaki*

Chiaki: *blushing furiously*

Yuu: *hurt look*

Deathday: *gasps* DON'T CRY YUU! *glomps him*

Mino: *smiling*

Junjou Characters: Hello Sekaiichi Hatsukoi.

Sekai Characters: Hello Junjou Romantica.

Deathday: So I have decided to bring them along with the fun!~

Sekai Characters: Wait, what?

Deathday: So we'll see you next time!~ Bye bye!~

Sekai Characters: EXPLAIN YOURSELF!

Junjou Characters: Just shut up and go with it.

* * *

**TA-DA! I am pretty sure I'm going to die writing the next chapter…so expect a long wait for the update, like wait for nearly two weeks, I'm sorry, but I, like all other authors who have got caught, want to save their story…please don't kill me! I really LOVE it if the reviews…weren't so long…I ask of you to try and make them shorter. I'm sorry, I really mean it, but I have homework and things are becoming too overwhelming for me, once, again I'm sorry. Deathday out! *clicks fingers and disappears* **


	10. IMPORTANT NOTICE!

**TO ALL MY READERS!**

I have decided to put this fanfic on hiatus! I have many reasons why but the most important reason why is…drumroll please!

Junjou and Sekai cast: *drumroll*

It's because of HOMEWORK!...And family problems…and tests…and assignments…and revising…and sleep deprivation…

Misaki: What do you mean sleep deprivation?

I end up passing out during studying…

Everyone else: *facepalming*

But do not fear! I shall return!...once I finish my assignments…and tests…and homework…so I'm stopping this for now until I get my inspiration back. Thanks for supporting this fanfic…I will come back!

**Please give me time, I'll fix up everything once I come back!**

**If you want to, you can search me up on DeviantArt, my name is Deathday94991313.**


	11. IMPORTANT NOTICE 2

**HELLO READERS! SORRY! THIS ISN'T A CHAPTER, BUT I'VE GOT SOMETHING TO TELL YOU!~**

* * *

Deathday: Hi!~~ I've made a new story! It's Junjou Romantica, and I'll post it up later on!~

Hiroki: Death-chan has many Junjou fanfics she's working on.

Misaki: She's writing the Junjou Chat, she's editing another story…

Akihiko: And not to mention, that she plans to write a story about my tutor.

Nowaki: The one who fu- *cut off*

Akihiko: Shut up.

Miyagi: Well, please be patient with Death-chan.

Shinobu: And she thanks all the readers who have supported her so far and she hopes that they will continue to do so.

Misaki: And she is piled up with homework so she tries to do her best juggling everything.

Deathday: Do you know how stupid those questions were in History?! They were completely rhetorical and they still expect an answer!

Akihiko: Well that is completely- *cut off*

Hiroki: Bullshit! I can't believe those teachers! They make me look bad!

Deathday: I agree, but you can't go against them, they're tough.

Shinobu: Damn…that's sad…

Miyagi: I agree. Ahem, however, Death-chan would like you to check out her DeviantArt.

Misaki: Her name is Deathday94991313 if you want to check out her profile.

Nowaki: She is mostly active there because drawing is her hobby.

Hiroki: Well, is that all?

Deathday: Yep! Thanks for reading! We'll see you soon!

Akihiko: Death-chan apologizes if anybody thought this was a chapter.

* * *

**So after posting this up I'm going to give you another story to enjoy while waiting for this fanfic to update, it's called 'Who's On The Phone?' hehe…yeah, ja ne!~ :)**


	12. This may be goodbye

**My readers…I don't know what to say…**

* * *

Deathday: I can't do it, it's been stressful, I just can't, I don't know why, but I'm trying my hardest but I just can't…

Hiroki: Is it?...

Deathday: A group that I won't say their name forced me to write in story format because writing in the way I am now isn't allowed.

Nowaki: And that Death-chan is afraid if she were to go against those rules…

Misaki: The group might suspend her and take down the story…

Miyagi: However she would love to keep in touch with all her readers.

Shinobu: And share interests about Junjou Romantica.

Akihiko: Also Sekaiichi Hatsukoi.

Takano: She apologizes for not completing the chapter.

Onodera: And that she went on to different stories.

Deathday: I'm sorry, I know I've apologizing so much, but…I can't say it…

Hatori: Death-chan is trying to say that, she may have no choice but to discontinue this fanfic…

Yoshino: She would really be grateful if you'd all understand how she feels right this moment…

Kisa: She thanks all of the readers, reviewers, and anonymous viewers that have seen this fanfic and have enjoyed it to the fullest.

Yukina: But don't be completely devastated, Death-chan may plan to do something similar to this in the future…

Deathday: But for now…I'd really love to keep in touch with you readers and say hi once in a while. I can't describe how much I am sorry at this moment…

Junjou Cast: But for now…

Sekai Cast: This will be goodbye…

* * *

**Right after discontinuing this I will continue on to write about a fanfic relating to Akihiko's tutor, if you would like to ask me about something then please don't hesitate to message me…I'm sorry…**


End file.
